


天台爱情故事

by zhengyi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 他人即地狱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengyi/pseuds/zhengyi
Kudos: 924





	1. 13废弃区

空气里有着浓重的血腥味，但是血腥味无疑会强烈地刺激到野兽脑中的亢奋因子。包括地上的那些碎肉，破碎的骨头，和铁锈味融在一起，不分你我。罪恶的血液和肮脏的欲望纠缠在一起，有种邪恶又变态的美感。  
那是徐文祖所追求的。  
快感。  
他曾在肮脏狭小的考试院，通过那个小小的洞，偷偷地望着那个一脸烦闷的青年。  
看他对着电脑打字。  
看他躺在床上发呆。  
看他低喘着自慰。  
那时的他还是被虚伪的壳子包住的玉，表现得像是一个正常的职场人员。只有在被肮脏和挑衅逼得烦闷到极致的时候，他的漂亮又无辜的眼睛里才会流露出一抹凶光。那虚伪的外壳才微微脱落些，露出里面玉石的流转的冷色。  
徐文祖对那样的人着迷。  
他享受着慢慢将他身上的壳子剥落的感觉，他一边保护他，一边胁迫他。挡下了所有脏东西对他的伤害，并且手把手地把他弄脏，教会他剥夺生命的美感。  
那是他。  
最成功的。  
作品。  
尹宗佑慌张地喊了一声，把手按在徐文祖的肩上。他的下面空落落的，夏天夜晚的风还带着微微的清凉，吹过来的时候，他简直出了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
……不。  
也许不是因为风。  
只是因为徐文祖。  
这个男人慢慢地抚摸他的身体，一只手在做扩张，另一只手上移，按住了他的嘴唇，声音很轻：“亲爱的，张开嘴……”  
他很顺利地将食指和中指并拢，直直地捅进了他的嘴里。尹宗佑的舌头被他按着，合不拢嘴，那些粘腻的透明液体便滴了下来。口腔被男人用手指玩弄着，这人的手指修长滑腻，格外灵巧，口中说着动人的情话：“亲爱的……好乖啊亲爱的，嘴再张开些，就是这样……真乖。”  
他的声音很低，带着似有若无的挑逗，低低地垂着眼眸，眼神里带着笑意，有种说不出的温柔和纵容。  
然后手指狠狠地捅进了尹宗佑的咽喉。  
偏偏这个时候，他还在柔声哄道：“……乖孩子。”  
反胃的干呕感几乎在一瞬间就传了上来，尹宗佑的眼圈都红了，看上去水意淋漓。他闭上眼，几乎要咬下去。但是徐文祖的另一只手抬了上来，他的食指和中指上还带着刚才沾到的鲜血，只用大拇指，无名指和小指捏住了青年的脸颊，让他无法闭嘴。他模仿着性交的姿势，在他的口腔里进进出出，手指捅得很深。尹宗佑推着他，推开他的时候，他捂着喉咙咳了好一会儿，才说：“太过分了……”  
徐文祖笑着摊了摊手：“亲爱的喉咙可真是漂亮。”  
他的脸上带着一点点阴沉的笑。  
然后上前两步，拉着尹宗佑的胳膊，直接把他按在墙上，他的目光下移，看着尹宗佑若隐若现的臀，漫不经心地说：“亲爱的后面太紧了，两根手指根本不够啊。”  
他说：“是亲爱的打断了呢。”  
他微微俯下身，亲吻尹宗佑的后颈，用牙齿微微磨咬，声音里忽然带上了阴沉的狠劲：“那就是说亲爱的不需要扩张了是不是？我可以直接操我的宝贝吗？”  
尹宗佑急喘两声：“不行……不行的……”  
“哦——”  
徐文祖拉长了声音。  
他慢慢拿起了地上的铁器。  
那是一根圆形的细棍子，上面是铜红色的铁锈，还有鲜血。  
他撩起了尹宗佑的衣服，用那根铁器慢慢地摩擦着细腻洁白的皮肤。作家的臀部很翘，漂亮白皙，被棍子摩擦过后，漂亮的皮肤上留下了一些红色的铁锈，像是被弄脏的白纸一样。尹宗佑被紧紧地摁在墙上，只觉得有粗糙的东西狠狠地从屁股上滑过，似乎割伤了皮肤。他微微颤抖：“喂……那是什么……大叔，你给我住手，徐文祖！！”  
“多好看啊。”  
徐文祖扔下棍子，铁器碰撞地面，发出清脆的声响。  
他拍了拍尹宗佑的臀。  
语气里充满遗憾：“啊，这就受伤了，亲爱的可真是娇嫩呢。棍子如果捅进去，亲爱的也会受伤的吧，那样漂亮的肉，被铁锈狠狠刮伤，不断地流血。”  
他看着颤抖的尹宗佑，把他翻了个身，抱了起来，抵在墙上，右手托着他的屁股。  
他亲了亲他的眼皮。  
尹宗佑在他面前，可以称得上是娇小，徐文祖一只手几乎就能托稳他。尹宗佑颤抖地把脸贴在他的胸膛上，小声跟他说：“请不要那么做。”  
“好啊。”  
徐文祖说。  
“那么我就直接进来了。”


	2. 14.废弃区

性器在身体里慢慢进入的感觉太过清晰了，身体被慢慢撕开，本不是用来做爱的地方容纳着男人的性器，被残忍撕裂，和着血和肮脏，搅动着身体里的亢奋和快感。  
作家张开腿，被男人抱进怀里，带血操进去。他整个人都挂在这个人身上，穿着这个人的衬衫，大腿圈住他的腰，双臂搂住他的脖子。那太疼了，他几乎连叫都叫不出来，额上沁出些冷汗，把下巴枕在他的肩上，喘着粗气，小声跟他说：“好疼啊……大叔。”  
徐文祖侧过头，慢慢地亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角。  
他垂着眼眸，眼神一直落在尹宗佑身上，瞳色极深，眼中的那些黑色慢慢地蔓延，侵占了那些眼白。他慢慢地在他的身体律动着，和着血，带着那些阴暗的亢奋。他想狠狠地抱着尹宗佑操，但是这个青年明显承受不了。像是面对小小的兔子，喜欢的不知道该如何表达了，只想慢慢地疼，慢慢地抚摸。但是他那么幼小，那么可爱，在抚慰的同时，心底的那些罪恶因子也不断在蔓延，他不想用温吞的方式，他想把手放在兔子的脖子上，用力，再用力。  
——想要毁坏！  
但这不能。  
徐文祖着了迷一样地吻他，轻轻地用虎牙磨他的下嘴唇。他拼命压下心里的念头，对自己说，不，这不能。  
他受不了。  
徐文祖重重地撞进去，听着怀里的人发出抑制不了的哭喊，尾音逐渐甜腻，情欲逐渐升腾。他托着他的大腿，每一次都重重地撞着尹宗佑的敏感点。他的后穴已经被撕裂了，血液成了绝佳的润滑。尹宗佑的性器也因为前列腺不断被顶撞的快感慢慢地立了起来，硬硬地抵着徐文祖的小腹，但他不敢去抚慰。徐文祖只是虚虚地抱着他，他的大腿紧紧地勾着他的腰，胳膊抱着男人的脖子，下面吞咽着男人的性器。  
他呻吟着。  
在死亡与性爱里。  
被男人引领着，操着，触摸到了那种无上的快感。  
徐文祖说：“亲爱的知道自己有多诱人吗？”  
尹宗佑懵懵懂懂地抬起眼睛看他，眼中红彤彤的，有着湿漉漉的水意。他的嘴唇也是红的，微微颤抖着，要人去含住，狠狠地吮吸。  
徐文祖的头发垂了下来，只能看到他的嘴唇，嘴角微微翘起来，看不清眼睛。  
但是尹宗佑却觉得他看见了。  
那一定是。  
缱绻的，暧昧的，深邃的，好看的。  
就那样紧紧地盯着他。  
徐文祖忽然笑了笑，恶劣地松了手。  
尹宗佑叫了一声，伸手抱得更紧，那性器也湿淋淋地挤进去了些。他喘息着，恶狠狠地咬了一口徐文祖，又伸出舌头，慢慢地舔。他说：“太……”  
徐文祖慢慢地挑眉：“亲爱的说什么？”  
尹宗佑慢慢地喘气，跟他说：“你别动。”  
徐文祖轻笑一声，低低沉沉的声音，是从胸腔里发出来的，他说：“那亲爱的自己动？”  
尹宗佑说：“你摸摸我，快，你摸摸我……”  
他慢慢地笑：“……哥哥？”  
徐文祖正在抚摸他的腰的手微微一顿。  
这个男人的眼神忽然热烈起来，像是要把他燃烧。  
尹宗佑还没反应过来，就被男人拉下来，重重地按在墙上。徐文祖像是疯了一样，按着他的脑袋，手指伸进头发里，直接把他的衬衫撕破，半掉不掉地挂在他的身上。他惊呼一声，胸口和性器都被迫紧紧地跟凹凸不平的粗糙的墙壁贴合。尹宗佑皱着眉：“你有病？你要干什么！放开！”  
“干什么？干什么……”  
徐文祖狠狠地咬了一口他的肩膀，眼中有着亢奋的光：“哥哥要干你啊。”  
他就这这个姿势，狠狠地操了进去。  
血液流出来，又被他顶进去。尹宗佑喘息着，惊声叫着，眼泪因为过于疯狂而抑制不住地流下来，他说：“你轻点，你轻一点……”  
他的性器和脆弱的乳都在墙上摩擦。那真的是太疼了，性器被磨得通红，但是那种身体不由自己控制的快感又慢慢攀升。他呻吟了一声，被徐文祖扯着头发转过头，被男人恶狠狠地亲吻嘴唇。  
徐文祖最后射出来的时候，尹宗佑还兀自颤抖着。他的性器还硬着，得不到抚慰，被粗粝的石子划伤了稚嫩的表皮。徐文祖抱着他，慢慢地亲吻他，轻轻地揉捏他的性器。尹宗佑有气无力地被他抱紧怀里，两条腿都在颤抖。  
他哭着射进了徐文祖的手里。


	3. 14.废弃区

性器在身体里慢慢进入的感觉太过清晰了，身体被慢慢撕开，本不是用来做爱的地方容纳着男人的性器，被残忍撕裂，和着血和肮脏，搅动着身体里的亢奋和快感。  
作家张开腿，被男人抱进怀里，带血操进去。他整个人都挂在这个人身上，穿着这个人的衬衫，大腿圈住他的腰，双臂搂住他的脖子。那太疼了，他几乎连叫都叫不出来，额上沁出些冷汗，把下巴枕在他的肩上，喘着粗气，小声跟他说：“好疼啊……大叔。”  
徐文祖侧过头，慢慢地亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角。  
他垂着眼眸，眼神一直落在尹宗佑身上，瞳色极深，眼中的那些黑色慢慢地蔓延，侵占了那些眼白。他慢慢地在他的身体律动着，和着血，带着那些阴暗的亢奋。他想狠狠地抱着尹宗佑操，但是这个青年明显承受不了。像是面对小小的兔子，喜欢的不知道该如何表达了，只想慢慢地疼，慢慢地抚摸。但是他那么幼小，那么可爱，在抚慰的同时，心底的那些罪恶因子也不断在蔓延，他不想用温吞的方式，他想把手放在兔子的脖子上，用力，再用力。  
——想要毁坏！  
但这不能。  
徐文祖着了迷一样地吻他，轻轻地用虎牙磨他的下嘴唇。他拼命压下心里的念头，对自己说，不，这不能。  
他受不了。  
徐文祖重重地撞进去，听着怀里的人发出抑制不了的哭喊，尾音逐渐甜腻，情欲逐渐升腾。他托着他的大腿，每一次都重重地撞着尹宗佑的敏感点。他的后穴已经被撕裂了，血液成了绝佳的润滑。尹宗佑的性器也因为前列腺不断被顶撞的快感慢慢地立了起来，硬硬地抵着徐文祖的小腹，但他不敢去抚慰。徐文祖只是虚虚地抱着他，他的大腿紧紧地勾着他的腰，胳膊抱着男人的脖子，下面吞咽着男人的性器。  
他呻吟着。  
在死亡与性爱里。  
被男人引领着，操着，触摸到了那种无上的快感。  
徐文祖说：“亲爱的知道自己有多诱人吗？”  
尹宗佑懵懵懂懂地抬起眼睛看他，眼中红彤彤的，有着湿漉漉的水意。他的嘴唇也是红的，微微颤抖着，要人去含住，狠狠地吮吸。  
徐文祖的头发垂了下来，只能看到他的嘴唇，嘴角微微翘起来，看不清眼睛。  
但是尹宗佑却觉得他看见了。  
那一定是。  
缱绻的，暧昧的，深邃的，好看的。  
就那样紧紧地盯着他。  
徐文祖忽然笑了笑，恶劣地松了手。  
尹宗佑叫了一声，伸手抱得更紧，那性器也湿淋淋地挤进去了些。他喘息着，恶狠狠地咬了一口徐文祖，又伸出舌头，慢慢地舔。他说：“太……”  
徐文祖慢慢地挑眉：“亲爱的说什么？”  
尹宗佑慢慢地喘气，跟他说：“你别动。”  
徐文祖轻笑一声，低低沉沉的声音，是从胸腔里发出来的，他说：“那亲爱的自己动？”  
尹宗佑说：“你摸摸我，快，你摸摸我……”  
他慢慢地笑：“……哥哥？”  
徐文祖正在抚摸他的腰的手微微一顿。  
这个男人的眼神忽然热烈起来，像是要把他燃烧。  
尹宗佑还没反应过来，就被男人拉下来，重重地按在墙上。徐文祖像是疯了一样，按着他的脑袋，手指伸进头发里，直接把他的衬衫撕破，半掉不掉地挂在他的身上。他惊呼一声，胸口和性器都被迫紧紧地跟凹凸不平的粗糙的墙壁贴合。尹宗佑皱着眉：“你有病？你要干什么！放开！”  
“干什么？干什么……”  
徐文祖狠狠地咬了一口他的肩膀，眼中有着亢奋的光：“哥哥要干你啊。”  
他就这这个姿势，狠狠地操了进去。  
血液流出来，又被他顶进去。尹宗佑喘息着，惊声叫着，眼泪因为过于疯狂而抑制不住地流下来，他说：“你轻点，你轻一点……”  
他的性器和脆弱的乳都在墙上摩擦。那真的是太疼了，性器被磨得通红，但是那种身体不由自己控制的快感又慢慢攀升。他呻吟了一声，被徐文祖扯着头发转过头，被男人恶狠狠地亲吻嘴唇。  
徐文祖最后射出来的时候，尹宗佑还兀自颤抖着。他的性器还硬着，得不到抚慰，被粗粝的石子划伤了稚嫩的表皮。徐文祖抱着他，慢慢地亲吻他，轻轻地揉捏他的性器。尹宗佑有气无力地被他抱紧怀里，两条腿都在颤抖。  
他哭着射进了徐文祖的手里。


	4. 20

外面不知何时下起了雨。  
淅淅沥沥的，潮湿的雨噼里啪啦地打在路上，屋顶，破成了细碎的水珠。那点暧昧笼着亮起来的暗黄色的路灯升腾而起，和着不知何时起的雾，被泥土和青草味的风拂过，一直暧昧到人的骨子里。  
诊所并没有床一类的东西。  
只有那种稍长的椅子，整个柔软白皙的身体都贴在了上面。纤细修长的手指放在黑皮的扶手上，因为承受不了强烈的快感而骤然握紧，关节都泛白了。稍后那只手被另一只手握得严严实实，他高高地扬起头颅，露出脆弱诱人的咽喉。  
椅子被剧烈的撞击所带动，跟地板摩擦，发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被男人狠狠地掐着腰操着，一条腿挂在男人的臂弯里。他高声尖叫着，呻吟和快感都牢牢地掌握在男人的手里，浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色。他才刚大学毕业，刚踏入社会，各种方面的经验都欠缺着，包括性爱。在跟男人做爱之前，他只学会了自己用手纾解。  
而那些纾解也被男人看在眼底。  
那个小洞让他的一切隐私都被掀开了，射出来的时候，他的脸上的羞怯和快感融在一起，连擦拭那些精液的动作都被男人尽数看去。  
但是尹宗佑并不知道这些。  
所以说当徐文祖一边狠狠地顶进他的后穴一边喘着气在他耳边问“是你自己下班回来咬着嘴唇撸舒服还是我干你更舒服”的时候，尹宗佑过于紧张，浑身都颤抖着，后穴条件反射地缩紧。  
徐文祖差点被他夹得全泄出来，他的嘴唇红艳，就那样笑着，抓着他的头发亲吻他：“啊……亲爱的可真是能干呢。”  
“各种意义上的……能干。”  
尹宗佑嘴唇颤抖，他看着他，呆呆地问：“你偷窥我……在考试院的时候？”  
……不是没有痕迹的。  
被动过的电脑，躺在床上时那一道似有若无的视线，走在路上的时候猛地打了一个激灵，总觉得自己被跟踪。那段时间，他做的所有事情，洗澡，纾解，打字，焦躁，都被男人看着。  
尹宗佑抬起手，掐住了男人的脖子。  
徐文祖只是笑着，狠狠地又撞了进去。  
性器很大，尹宗佑简直承受不住。他浑身发软，即使掐住了徐文祖的脖子，那力度也像是在给他挠痒痒。尹宗佑说不清心理上是什么感受，他该愤怒的，但是此刻羞耻大过了愤怒，只能抱着徐文祖伏在他胸口上的头，连喘息都被撞得支零破碎：“啊、啊、你慢一点、我受不了……啊……”  
徐文祖咬住了他的一颗乳，恶意地用虎牙打磨那乳孔，像是婴儿喝奶一样。尹宗佑眼眶都红了，胸口又麻又痒，那点疼也转成了快感。他的手指探入了徐文祖的头发里，像是拥抱他，又像是要推开他。他像是一个真正的母亲，在给他的孩子喂奶。  
但是他的“孩子”的性器此时还在他的体内。  
胀大着，滚烫着，从他身上获取快感。上面有粘稠的液体，分不清楚是血液还是粘液，顺顺畅畅地捅进去，在他发出惊叫和呻吟的时候，狠狠地咬着他的乳头，把那颗软趴趴的粉东西弄得绯红坚硬，在灯光下泛着淫靡的光泽。  
尹宗佑的性器也立起来了，粉色的一根，还没有经过多少性经验。在没有得到抚慰的情况下半立不立，蹭着徐文祖的小腹，借着疯狂的律动得到微小的摩擦，从而获得些许快感。尹宗佑鬼差神使地伸手握住了，咬着下唇，撸动了两下，得到的却是身上的男人更加狠戾的撞击。粗大滚烫的性器狠狠地撞进一摊软肉里，被细细密密地包裹着，过于快速的摩擦使内壁都出血了。尹宗佑眼泪都下来了，他觉得疼，后面疼，但是前面又爽，矛盾的让他不知所措，只能本能地软声求人。  
“大叔，你帮帮我……你帮帮我……”  
“求求你了，你轻一点好不好……”  
“你摸摸我……”  
徐文祖这个人在床上很恶劣，尹宗佑要握他的手，他偏不让，躲闪着，笑着看着这个哭得狼狈的小兔子。他哭起来很漂亮，柔软的小肚子都被牵动了，握着自己的东西，却不知所措，只知道哭。哭了一会儿，才委屈地抱他的腰，哭哭啼啼地求他：“你摸摸我啊徐文祖……”  
……这太美了！  
徐文祖深深地吸了一口气，垂着眼眸，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，笑着问：“你确定吗？亲爱的？”  
那两条手臂勾着他的腰，细细的，格外动人。


	5. 20

外面不知何时下起了雨。  
淅淅沥沥的，潮湿的雨噼里啪啦地打在路上，屋顶，破成了细碎的水珠。那点暧昧笼着亮起来的暗黄色的路灯升腾而起，和着不知何时起的雾，被泥土和青草味的风拂过，一直暧昧到人的骨子里。  
诊所并没有床一类的东西。  
只有那种稍长的椅子，整个柔软白皙的身体都贴在了上面。纤细修长的手指放在黑皮的扶手上，因为承受不了强烈的快感而骤然握紧，关节都泛白了。稍后那只手被另一只手握得严严实实，他高高地扬起头颅，露出脆弱诱人的咽喉。  
椅子被剧烈的撞击所带动，跟地板摩擦，发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被男人狠狠地掐着腰操着，一条腿挂在男人的臂弯里。他高声尖叫着，呻吟和快感都牢牢地掌握在男人的手里，浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色。他才刚大学毕业，刚踏入社会，各种方面的经验都欠缺着，包括性爱。在跟男人做爱之前，他只学会了自己用手纾解。  
而那些纾解也被男人看在眼底。  
那个小洞让他的一切隐私都被掀开了，射出来的时候，他的脸上的羞怯和快感融在一起，连擦拭那些精液的动作都被男人尽数看去。  
但是尹宗佑并不知道这些。  
所以说当徐文祖一边狠狠地顶进他的后穴一边喘着气在他耳边问“是你自己下班回来咬着嘴唇撸舒服还是我干你更舒服”的时候，尹宗佑过于紧张，浑身都颤抖着，后穴条件反射地缩紧。  
徐文祖差点被他夹得全泄出来，他的嘴唇红艳，就那样笑着，抓着他的头发亲吻他：“啊……亲爱的可真是能干呢。”  
“各种意义上的……能干。”  
尹宗佑嘴唇颤抖，他看着他，呆呆地问：“你偷窥我……在考试院的时候？”  
……不是没有痕迹的。  
被动过的电脑，躺在床上时那一道似有若无的视线，走在路上的时候猛地打了一个激灵，总觉得自己被跟踪。那段时间，他做的所有事情，洗澡，纾解，打字，焦躁，都被男人看着。  
尹宗佑抬起手，掐住了男人的脖子。  
徐文祖只是笑着，狠狠地又撞了进去。  
性器很大，尹宗佑简直承受不住。他浑身发软，即使掐住了徐文祖的脖子，那力度也像是在给他挠痒痒。尹宗佑说不清心理上是什么感受，他该愤怒的，但是此刻羞耻大过了愤怒，只能抱着徐文祖伏在他胸口上的头，连喘息都被撞得支零破碎：“啊、啊、你慢一点、我受不了……啊……”  
徐文祖咬住了他的一颗乳，恶意地用虎牙打磨那乳孔，像是婴儿喝奶一样。尹宗佑眼眶都红了，胸口又麻又痒，那点疼也转成了快感。他的手指探入了徐文祖的头发里，像是拥抱他，又像是要推开他。他像是一个真正的母亲，在给他的孩子喂奶。  
但是他的“孩子”的性器此时还在他的体内。  
胀大着，滚烫着，从他身上获取快感。上面有粘稠的液体，分不清楚是血液还是粘液，顺顺畅畅地捅进去，在他发出惊叫和呻吟的时候，狠狠地咬着他的乳头，把那颗软趴趴的粉东西弄得绯红坚硬，在灯光下泛着淫靡的光泽。  
尹宗佑的性器也立起来了，粉色的一根，还没有经过多少性经验。在没有得到抚慰的情况下半立不立，蹭着徐文祖的小腹，借着疯狂的律动得到微小的摩擦，从而获得些许快感。尹宗佑鬼差神使地伸手握住了，咬着下唇，撸动了两下，得到的却是身上的男人更加狠戾的撞击。粗大滚烫的性器狠狠地撞进一摊软肉里，被细细密密地包裹着，过于快速的摩擦使内壁都出血了。尹宗佑眼泪都下来了，他觉得疼，后面疼，但是前面又爽，矛盾的让他不知所措，只能本能地软声求人。  
“大叔，你帮帮我……你帮帮我……”  
“求求你了，你轻一点好不好……”  
“你摸摸我……”  
徐文祖这个人在床上很恶劣，尹宗佑要握他的手，他偏不让，躲闪着，笑着看着这个哭得狼狈的小兔子。他哭起来很漂亮，柔软的小肚子都被牵动了，握着自己的东西，却不知所措，只知道哭。哭了一会儿，才委屈地抱他的腰，哭哭啼啼地求他：“你摸摸我啊徐文祖……”  
……这太美了！  
徐文祖深深地吸了一口气，垂着眼眸，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，笑着问：“你确定吗？亲爱的？”  
那两条手臂勾着他的腰，细细的，格外动人。


	6. 20

外面不知何时下起了雨。  
淅淅沥沥的，潮湿的雨噼里啪啦地打在路上，屋顶，破成了细碎的水珠。那点暧昧笼着亮起来的暗黄色的路灯升腾而起，和着不知何时起的雾，被泥土和青草味的风拂过，一直暧昧到人的骨子里。  
诊所并没有床一类的东西。  
只有那种稍长的椅子，整个柔软白皙的身体都贴在了上面。纤细修长的手指放在黑皮的扶手上，因为承受不了强烈的快感而骤然握紧，关节都泛白了。稍后那只手被另一只手握得严严实实，他高高地扬起头颅，露出脆弱诱人的咽喉。  
椅子被剧烈的撞击所带动，跟地板摩擦，发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被男人狠狠地掐着腰操着，一条腿挂在男人的臂弯里。他高声尖叫着，呻吟和快感都牢牢地掌握在男人的手里，浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色。他才刚大学毕业，刚踏入社会，各种方面的经验都欠缺着，包括性爱。在跟男人做爱之前，他只学会了自己用手纾解。  
而那些纾解也被男人看在眼底。  
那个小洞让他的一切隐私都被掀开了，射出来的时候，他的脸上的羞怯和快感融在一起，连擦拭那些精液的动作都被男人尽数看去。  
但是尹宗佑并不知道这些。  
所以说当徐文祖一边狠狠地顶进他的后穴一边喘着气在他耳边问“是你自己下班回来咬着嘴唇撸舒服还是我干你更舒服”的时候，尹宗佑过于紧张，浑身都颤抖着，后穴条件反射地缩紧。  
徐文祖差点被他夹得全泄出来，他的嘴唇红艳，就那样笑着，抓着他的头发亲吻他：“啊……亲爱的可真是能干呢。”  
“各种意义上的……能干。”  
尹宗佑嘴唇颤抖，他看着他，呆呆地问：“你偷窥我……在考试院的时候？”  
……不是没有痕迹的。  
被动过的电脑，躺在床上时那一道似有若无的视线，走在路上的时候猛地打了一个激灵，总觉得自己被跟踪。那段时间，他做的所有事情，洗澡，纾解，打字，焦躁，都被男人看着。  
尹宗佑抬起手，掐住了男人的脖子。  
徐文祖只是笑着，狠狠地又撞了进去。  
性器很大，尹宗佑简直承受不住。他浑身发软，即使掐住了徐文祖的脖子，那力度也像是在给他挠痒痒。尹宗佑说不清心理上是什么感受，他该愤怒的，但是此刻羞耻大过了愤怒，只能抱着徐文祖伏在他胸口上的头，连喘息都被撞得支零破碎：“啊、啊、你慢一点、我受不了……啊……”  
徐文祖咬住了他的一颗乳，恶意地用虎牙打磨那乳孔，像是婴儿喝奶一样。尹宗佑眼眶都红了，胸口又麻又痒，那点疼也转成了快感。他的手指探入了徐文祖的头发里，像是拥抱他，又像是要推开他。他像是一个真正的母亲，在给他的孩子喂奶。  
但是他的“孩子”的性器此时还在他的体内。  
胀大着，滚烫着，从他身上获取快感。上面有粘稠的液体，分不清楚是血液还是粘液，顺顺畅畅地捅进去，在他发出惊叫和呻吟的时候，狠狠地咬着他的乳头，把那颗软趴趴的粉东西弄得绯红坚硬，在灯光下泛着淫靡的光泽。  
尹宗佑的性器也立起来了，粉色的一根，还没有经过多少性经验。在没有得到抚慰的情况下半立不立，蹭着徐文祖的小腹，借着疯狂的律动得到微小的摩擦，从而获得些许快感。尹宗佑鬼差神使地伸手握住了，咬着下唇，撸动了两下，得到的却是身上的男人更加狠戾的撞击。粗大滚烫的性器狠狠地撞进一摊软肉里，被细细密密地包裹着，过于快速的摩擦使内壁都出血了。尹宗佑眼泪都下来了，他觉得疼，后面疼，但是前面又爽，矛盾的让他不知所措，只能本能地软声求人。  
“大叔，你帮帮我……你帮帮我……”  
“求求你了，你轻一点好不好……”  
“你摸摸我……”  
徐文祖这个人在床上很恶劣，尹宗佑要握他的手，他偏不让，躲闪着，笑着看着这个哭得狼狈的小兔子。他哭起来很漂亮，柔软的小肚子都被牵动了，握着自己的东西，却不知所措，只知道哭。哭了一会儿，才委屈地抱他的腰，哭哭啼啼地求他：“你摸摸我啊徐文祖……”  
……这太美了！  
徐文祖深深地吸了一口气，垂着眼眸，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，笑着问：“你确定吗？亲爱的？”  
那两条手臂勾着他的腰，细细的，格外动人。


	7. 20

外面不知何时下起了雨。  
淅淅沥沥的，潮湿的雨噼里啪啦地打在路上，屋顶，破成了细碎的水珠。那点暧昧笼着亮起来的暗黄色的路灯升腾而起，和着不知何时起的雾，被泥土和青草味的风拂过，一直暧昧到人的骨子里。  
诊所并没有床一类的东西。  
只有那种稍长的椅子，整个柔软白皙的身体都贴在了上面。纤细修长的手指放在黑皮的扶手上，因为承受不了强烈的快感而骤然握紧，关节都泛白了。稍后那只手被另一只手握得严严实实，他高高地扬起头颅，露出脆弱诱人的咽喉。  
椅子被剧烈的撞击所带动，跟地板摩擦，发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被男人狠狠地掐着腰操着，一条腿挂在男人的臂弯里。他高声尖叫着，呻吟和快感都牢牢地掌握在男人的手里，浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色。他才刚大学毕业，刚踏入社会，各种方面的经验都欠缺着，包括性爱。在跟男人做爱之前，他只学会了自己用手纾解。  
而那些纾解也被男人看在眼底。  
那个小洞让他的一切隐私都被掀开了，射出来的时候，他的脸上的羞怯和快感融在一起，连擦拭那些精液的动作都被男人尽数看去。  
但是尹宗佑并不知道这些。  
所以说当徐文祖一边狠狠地顶进他的后穴一边喘着气在他耳边问“是你自己下班回来咬着嘴唇撸舒服还是我干你更舒服”的时候，尹宗佑过于紧张，浑身都颤抖着，后穴条件反射地缩紧。  
徐文祖差点被他夹得全泄出来，他的嘴唇红艳，就那样笑着，抓着他的头发亲吻他：“啊……亲爱的可真是能干呢。”  
“各种意义上的……能干。”  
尹宗佑嘴唇颤抖，他看着他，呆呆地问：“你偷窥我……在考试院的时候？”  
……不是没有痕迹的。  
被动过的电脑，躺在床上时那一道似有若无的视线，走在路上的时候猛地打了一个激灵，总觉得自己被跟踪。那段时间，他做的所有事情，洗澡，纾解，打字，焦躁，都被男人看着。  
尹宗佑抬起手，掐住了男人的脖子。  
徐文祖只是笑着，狠狠地又撞了进去。  
性器很大，尹宗佑简直承受不住。他浑身发软，即使掐住了徐文祖的脖子，那力度也像是在给他挠痒痒。尹宗佑说不清心理上是什么感受，他该愤怒的，但是此刻羞耻大过了愤怒，只能抱着徐文祖伏在他胸口上的头，连喘息都被撞得支零破碎：“啊、啊、你慢一点、我受不了……啊……”  
徐文祖咬住了他的一颗乳，恶意地用虎牙打磨那乳孔，像是婴儿喝奶一样。尹宗佑眼眶都红了，胸口又麻又痒，那点疼也转成了快感。他的手指探入了徐文祖的头发里，像是拥抱他，又像是要推开他。他像是一个真正的母亲，在给他的孩子喂奶。  
但是他的“孩子”的性器此时还在他的体内。  
胀大着，滚烫着，从他身上获取快感。上面有粘稠的液体，分不清楚是血液还是粘液，顺顺畅畅地捅进去，在他发出惊叫和呻吟的时候，狠狠地咬着他的乳头，把那颗软趴趴的粉东西弄得绯红坚硬，在灯光下泛着淫靡的光泽。  
尹宗佑的性器也立起来了，粉色的一根，还没有经过多少性经验。在没有得到抚慰的情况下半立不立，蹭着徐文祖的小腹，借着疯狂的律动得到微小的摩擦，从而获得些许快感。尹宗佑鬼差神使地伸手握住了，咬着下唇，撸动了两下，得到的却是身上的男人更加狠戾的撞击。粗大滚烫的性器狠狠地撞进一摊软肉里，被细细密密地包裹着，过于快速的摩擦使内壁都出血了。尹宗佑眼泪都下来了，他觉得疼，后面疼，但是前面又爽，矛盾的让他不知所措，只能本能地软声求人。  
“大叔，你帮帮我……你帮帮我……”  
“求求你了，你轻一点好不好……”  
“你摸摸我……”  
徐文祖这个人在床上很恶劣，尹宗佑要握他的手，他偏不让，躲闪着，笑着看着这个哭得狼狈的小兔子。他哭起来很漂亮，柔软的小肚子都被牵动了，握着自己的东西，却不知所措，只知道哭。哭了一会儿，才委屈地抱他的腰，哭哭啼啼地求他：“你摸摸我啊徐文祖……”  
……这太美了！  
徐文祖深深地吸了一口气，垂着眼眸，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，笑着问：“你确定吗？亲爱的？”  
那两条手臂勾着他的腰，细细的，格外动人。


	8. 20

外面不知何时下起了雨。  
淅淅沥沥的，潮湿的雨噼里啪啦地打在路上，屋顶，破成了细碎的水珠。那点暧昧笼着亮起来的暗黄色的路灯升腾而起，和着不知何时起的雾，被泥土和青草味的风拂过，一直暧昧到人的骨子里。  
诊所并没有床一类的东西。  
只有那种稍长的椅子，整个柔软白皙的身体都贴在了上面。纤细修长的手指放在黑皮的扶手上，因为承受不了强烈的快感而骤然握紧，关节都泛白了。稍后那只手被另一只手握得严严实实，他高高地扬起头颅，露出脆弱诱人的咽喉。  
椅子被剧烈的撞击所带动，跟地板摩擦，发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被男人狠狠地掐着腰操着，一条腿挂在男人的臂弯里。他高声尖叫着，呻吟和快感都牢牢地掌握在男人的手里，浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色。他才刚大学毕业，刚踏入社会，各种方面的经验都欠缺着，包括性爱。在跟男人做爱之前，他只学会了自己用手纾解。  
而那些纾解也被男人看在眼底。  
那个小洞让他的一切隐私都被掀开了，射出来的时候，他的脸上的羞怯和快感融在一起，连擦拭那些精液的动作都被男人尽数看去。  
但是尹宗佑并不知道这些。  
所以说当徐文祖一边狠狠地顶进他的后穴一边喘着气在他耳边问“是你自己下班回来咬着嘴唇撸舒服还是我干你更舒服”的时候，尹宗佑过于紧张，浑身都颤抖着，后穴条件反射地缩紧。  
徐文祖差点被他夹得全泄出来，他的嘴唇红艳，就那样笑着，抓着他的头发亲吻他：“啊……亲爱的可真是能干呢。”  
“各种意义上的……能干。”  
尹宗佑嘴唇颤抖，他看着他，呆呆地问：“你偷窥我……在考试院的时候？”  
……不是没有痕迹的。  
被动过的电脑，躺在床上时那一道似有若无的视线，走在路上的时候猛地打了一个激灵，总觉得自己被跟踪。那段时间，他做的所有事情，洗澡，纾解，打字，焦躁，都被男人看着。  
尹宗佑抬起手，掐住了男人的脖子。  
徐文祖只是笑着，狠狠地又撞了进去。  
性器很大，尹宗佑简直承受不住。他浑身发软，即使掐住了徐文祖的脖子，那力度也像是在给他挠痒痒。尹宗佑说不清心理上是什么感受，他该愤怒的，但是此刻羞耻大过了愤怒，只能抱着徐文祖伏在他胸口上的头，连喘息都被撞得支零破碎：“啊、啊、你慢一点、我受不了……啊……”  
徐文祖咬住了他的一颗乳，恶意地用虎牙打磨那乳孔，像是婴儿喝奶一样。尹宗佑眼眶都红了，胸口又麻又痒，那点疼也转成了快感。他的手指探入了徐文祖的头发里，像是拥抱他，又像是要推开他。他像是一个真正的母亲，在给他的孩子喂奶。  
但是他的“孩子”的性器此时还在他的体内。  
胀大着，滚烫着，从他身上获取快感。上面有粘稠的液体，分不清楚是血液还是粘液，顺顺畅畅地捅进去，在他发出惊叫和呻吟的时候，狠狠地咬着他的乳头，把那颗软趴趴的粉东西弄得绯红坚硬，在灯光下泛着淫靡的光泽。  
尹宗佑的性器也立起来了，粉色的一根，还没有经过多少性经验。在没有得到抚慰的情况下半立不立，蹭着徐文祖的小腹，借着疯狂的律动得到微小的摩擦，从而获得些许快感。尹宗佑鬼差神使地伸手握住了，咬着下唇，撸动了两下，得到的却是身上的男人更加狠戾的撞击。粗大滚烫的性器狠狠地撞进一摊软肉里，被细细密密地包裹着，过于快速的摩擦使内壁都出血了。尹宗佑眼泪都下来了，他觉得疼，后面疼，但是前面又爽，矛盾的让他不知所措，只能本能地软声求人。  
“大叔，你帮帮我……你帮帮我……”  
“求求你了，你轻一点好不好……”  
“你摸摸我……”  
徐文祖这个人在床上很恶劣，尹宗佑要握他的手，他偏不让，躲闪着，笑着看着这个哭得狼狈的小兔子。他哭起来很漂亮，柔软的小肚子都被牵动了，握着自己的东西，却不知所措，只知道哭。哭了一会儿，才委屈地抱他的腰，哭哭啼啼地求他：“你摸摸我啊徐文祖……”  
……这太美了！  
徐文祖深深地吸了一口气，垂着眼眸，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，笑着问：“你确定吗？亲爱的？”  
那两条手臂勾着他的腰，细细的，格外动人。


	9. 21

亲爱的。  
暧昧得要从骨子里开出湿漉漉的花来。  
徐文祖垂着眼眸，眼中似乎带着笑，又仿佛什么都没有。仿佛对他疼爱到极点，也仿佛是孩童玩弄着心爱的玩具。他咬着尹宗佑的下嘴唇，细腻冰凉的手指直接握住了尹宗佑的性器。他比作家年纪大，在很多事上都比他有经验。譬如杀人，譬如性爱。  
他知道怎样才能让作家获得快感。  
要用多大的力气握着，怎么揉捏玩弄，怎么用指腹上的茧子去摩擦。  
尹宗佑像是一条鱼一样，猛地挣扎了一下，要从长椅上跳起来。但是他被比他更强壮的男人摁着，动都动不了，性器被男人捏了捏，耳边是他轻佻的声音：“亲爱的这是怎么了呢。”  
尹宗佑嘴唇都是哆嗦的，他颤抖着说：“轻一点……你轻一点……”  
徐文祖挑了挑眉。  
他的声音温和，落在他脸上的吻也是温和的。但是手下却毫不留情地加速。那稚嫩的器官经不起这样疯狂的挑逗和勾引，硬硬地胀着。尹宗佑的喘息声越来越大，呻吟和求饶一同从红艳动人的嘴唇里泄出，一双手臂搭在徐文祖的脊背上，想要抓住什么，却什么都抓不住，徒劳地在那人的脊背上落下一道道鲜艳的红痕。他射出来的时候，几乎头脑都是空的，眼角带着泪，后穴死命地夹紧。但是徐文祖的性器还深埋在他的体内，被穴肉重重地碾磨着。徐文祖喘息了两声，他的喘息声是低低的，有些性冷淡的感觉，但是听起来却格外性感。  
尹宗佑还没有反应过来，就被那人翻了个身，滚烫的性器在体内转了一圈，磨得生疼。徐文祖放在他身上的手也泛着淡淡的温热。他体凉，这样的热度已经是不太正常了。  
尹宗佑模模糊糊地察觉到了危险，但是这个动作让他只能趴在长椅上，看不清徐文祖的表情。  
……几乎是忍到了极点的，疯狂的，亢奋的，神经质的。  
脸。  
“啊啊啊啊————”  
腿被狠狠地分开，几乎到了最大的柔韧度，过了那条线，撕裂般的疼痛就从腿上传来。尹宗佑哭着想抓住什么东西，那太疼了，粗大滚烫的性器狠狠地撞进去，直接狠狠地撕裂了后穴。应该是流血了，但是细小的伤口被粗大的阴茎狠狠摩擦，于是那伤口扩得更深。尹宗佑被烫得直叫，嘴里也不知道说这些什么，一会儿叫大叔一会儿叫哥哥，一个劲儿地求，丝毫不知道这些话会给他带来什么更加惨痛的后果。  
漂亮柔软的小兔子被狠狠地按在漆黑的椅子上，柔软洁白的腰一个劲儿地扭动挣扎，想要逃开在后穴里的性器，但是怎么挣扎都逃不开。于是一个劲儿地说软话，哭哭啼啼的，让人想更加阴狠地去侵犯他，捅进他漂亮的屁股里，撞得他水汁四溅。  
“宗佑真的是……”  
徐文祖死死地掐着他的腰，长长地叹了一口气，狠狠地撞进去，全部都操了进去，就那样顶着他，似有若无地撞着他的前列腺。  
他慢慢地伸出手，食指和中指并拢，捣进了尹宗佑的嘴里。  
像是模仿性交。  
前面的小嘴和后面的都被迫承受着入侵，身体深处的敏感点被狠狠地顶撞，疼痛过后，就是一阵让人腿软的酥麻。  
徐文祖说：“……真是太让人兴奋了啊！”  
尹宗佑崩溃地发出一声长长的哭腔，他简直是怕极了，愣生生地往前移了一段，粗大的性器滑出他的身体里，带出一些血水和淫液。他崩溃地把脸贴在椅子上，眼泪和唾液混在一起。好不容易逃开那仿佛无休止的操弄，才喘了一口气，那人魔鬼一样的声音就又响了起来：“亲爱的……”  
“是在诱惑我吗？”  
腰被人狠狠地捞起来，发烫的性器又撞了进去。尹宗佑只能尖叫，然后是呻吟。频率过高力度过大的操弄让他有种自己的内壁都要被他捣穿的错觉。淅淅沥沥的水被阴茎带出来，又重重地操进去，摩擦得太快了，于是那些水也成了白色的泡沫。徐文祖钉在他的身体里的时候，尹宗佑嘴唇都在哆嗦，意识都不太清晰了。  
徐文祖保持着那个姿势，开始射精。  
微凉的精液打进内壁，留在他的身体里。像是烙印。


	10. 34

尹宗佑张着红艳艳的嘴唇，半晌才喘出一口气。他几乎被这羞耻的姿势弄得又气又急，一身冰白柔腻的皮肤泛着淡淡的薄粉。他的浑身的衣物都被徐文祖扯下去了，只剩腰上一个碎花围裙，带子是粉得梦幻的颜色，岌岌可危地系在腰间。那身皮肉昨晚被折腾狠了，浑身都是青青紫紫的痕迹，乳头肿了一圈。他的身体被按在黑色的灶台上，那种视觉冲击简直要命。  
他的眼睛里满是潋滟的水，瞪大了，那水简直要淌出来。徐文祖着了魔一样抚摸他的身体，拈住他胸口的乳粒。那颗红肿的东西本来就破了皮，被他这么一弄，简直疼得要命。尹宗佑挣扎着要起来，气急了：“徐文祖！”  
徐文祖的脸上带着好整以暇的笑，眉头却微微皱起，声音带着调笑：“啊，亲爱的亲爱的……疼不疼啊亲爱的？”他这样说着，手上却碾压得更重了。尹宗佑喉间发出一声泣音，那太疼了。他按着徐文祖的小臂，低头咬他的手指。徐文祖顺势把他抱在怀里，松了手，眼底带着浓重的亢奋：“好啦好啦亲爱的……”  
他的声音温柔，动作却凶狠，直接把他翻了个身。尹宗佑又被按在了灶台上，上半身紧紧地贴着冰凉的灶台。发热发烫的乳头被冰凉的灶台安抚着，他的腿被分的极开。昨晚上才被人弄过的后穴此时还是糜烂的红色，被那人用冰凉的手指一搅弄，就敏感到闭合起来。但是男人的动作也粗暴，只是潦草地做了扩张，滚烫的性器直接插了进去。尹宗佑只来得及发出一声长长的惊叫，那尾音还变了调，柔柔和和的，像是小勾子一样，撩拨着人的心脏。徐文祖径自插了进去，然后掐着他的腰，前前后后剧烈地插动着。他的动作重，又狠又快，每一下都撞在尹宗佑的前列腺上。尹宗佑的前面也勃起了，他只觉得浑身都烧了起来，被使用过度的崩溃感和新一轮的快感角逐，反倒使那样的性欲更加强烈了。  
“亲爱的……亲爱的……”  
徐文祖微微颤抖，他从后面拥抱住这个人，几乎完全把他的小兔子包拢住。小兔子在颤抖，在发情，后面软得一塌糊涂，前面淅淅沥沥地流着水。小兔子的呻吟简直要命，一声比一声好听，又软又娇，简直让他想操死他。  
尹宗佑不知他又发什么疯，自己又难受了，心里说不出的憋闷。他伸出手，握住自己的东西，晕晕乎乎地抚慰了两下，手就被徐文祖拉过去了。徐文祖压着声音，那更像是一个变态：“宗佑身上所有的东西都是我的，自己不准摸。”  
尹宗佑气得要命，另一只手直接挥了上去，重重地打过徐文祖的脸。他的性器在他的身体里转了一圈，尹宗佑双腿打颤，站都站不稳。徐文祖动作停了一下，舌尖抵着被打的那边脸颊，却也不恼，只是笑了，拿过尹宗佑打人的那只手，放在自己嘴唇上亲了亲：“亲爱的打疼了吗？”  
尹宗佑皱眉，声音有不甚明显的撒娇的哭腔：“我难受，我们去床上好不好……”  
徐文祖还插在他的身体里，静静地看了他一会儿。青年的整张脸都带着眼泪，红艳的嘴唇上还有破裂的伤口。那条围裙不知道方才弄到哪里了，他抱着他的腰，在撒娇。  
尹宗佑扑上去亲他，含着他的下唇，喉里含糊不清地叫哥哥，说好不好嘛。  
小兔子太小了，缩在他的怀里，自下而上地看他。他是真的害羞，目光游离，乖乖巧巧地被他抱着，双腿环住他的腰，吃着他的性器。他还犯规得要命，声音小小的：“我错了，我不该把哥哥你忘掉的。”  
“我应该毕业就来首尔，去找你。”  
小兔子说起情话简直要命：“我要跟你永远在一起。”  
徐文祖托着他的屁股，手不自觉地用力，把那小小的一团捏成各种形状。尹宗佑哭着往他怀里钻：“上去呀，徐文祖，我们去床上。”  
徐文祖终于沉沉地笑了两下，咬了咬他的鼻间：“那等一会儿宗佑可不要哭晕过去。”


	11. 34

尹宗佑张着红艳艳的嘴唇，半晌才喘出一口气。他几乎被这羞耻的姿势弄得又气又急，一身冰白柔腻的皮肤泛着淡淡的薄粉。他的浑身的衣物都被徐文祖扯下去了，只剩腰上一个碎花围裙，带子是粉得梦幻的颜色，岌岌可危地系在腰间。那身皮肉昨晚被折腾狠了，浑身都是青青紫紫的痕迹，乳头肿了一圈。他的身体被按在黑色的灶台上，那种视觉冲击简直要命。  
他的眼睛里满是潋滟的水，瞪大了，那水简直要淌出来。徐文祖着了魔一样抚摸他的身体，拈住他胸口的乳粒。那颗红肿的东西本来就破了皮，被他这么一弄，简直疼得要命。尹宗佑挣扎着要起来，气急了：“徐文祖！”  
徐文祖的脸上带着好整以暇的笑，眉头却微微皱起，声音带着调笑：“啊，亲爱的亲爱的……疼不疼啊亲爱的？”他这样说着，手上却碾压得更重了。尹宗佑喉间发出一声泣音，那太疼了。他按着徐文祖的小臂，低头咬他的手指。徐文祖顺势把他抱在怀里，松了手，眼底带着浓重的亢奋：“好啦好啦亲爱的……”  
他的声音温柔，动作却凶狠，直接把他翻了个身。尹宗佑又被按在了灶台上，上半身紧紧地贴着冰凉的灶台。发热发烫的乳头被冰凉的灶台安抚着，他的腿被分的极开。昨晚上才被人弄过的后穴此时还是糜烂的红色，被那人用冰凉的手指一搅弄，就敏感到闭合起来。但是男人的动作也粗暴，只是潦草地做了扩张，滚烫的性器直接插了进去。尹宗佑只来得及发出一声长长的惊叫，那尾音还变了调，柔柔和和的，像是小勾子一样，撩拨着人的心脏。徐文祖径自插了进去，然后掐着他的腰，前前后后剧烈地插动着。他的动作重，又狠又快，每一下都撞在尹宗佑的前列腺上。尹宗佑的前面也勃起了，他只觉得浑身都烧了起来，被使用过度的崩溃感和新一轮的快感角逐，反倒使那样的性欲更加强烈了。  
“亲爱的……亲爱的……”  
徐文祖微微颤抖，他从后面拥抱住这个人，几乎完全把他的小兔子包拢住。小兔子在颤抖，在发情，后面软得一塌糊涂，前面淅淅沥沥地流着水。小兔子的呻吟简直要命，一声比一声好听，又软又娇，简直让他想操死他。  
尹宗佑不知他又发什么疯，自己又难受了，心里说不出的憋闷。他伸出手，握住自己的东西，晕晕乎乎地抚慰了两下，手就被徐文祖拉过去了。徐文祖压着声音，那更像是一个变态：“宗佑身上所有的东西都是我的，自己不准摸。”  
尹宗佑气得要命，另一只手直接挥了上去，重重地打过徐文祖的脸。他的性器在他的身体里转了一圈，尹宗佑双腿打颤，站都站不稳。徐文祖动作停了一下，舌尖抵着被打的那边脸颊，却也不恼，只是笑了，拿过尹宗佑打人的那只手，放在自己嘴唇上亲了亲：“亲爱的打疼了吗？”  
尹宗佑皱眉，声音有不甚明显的撒娇的哭腔：“我难受，我们去床上好不好……”  
徐文祖还插在他的身体里，静静地看了他一会儿。青年的整张脸都带着眼泪，红艳的嘴唇上还有破裂的伤口。那条围裙不知道方才弄到哪里了，他抱着他的腰，在撒娇。  
尹宗佑扑上去亲他，含着他的下唇，喉里含糊不清地叫哥哥，说好不好嘛。  
小兔子太小了，缩在他的怀里，自下而上地看他。他是真的害羞，目光游离，乖乖巧巧地被他抱着，双腿环住他的腰，吃着他的性器。他还犯规得要命，声音小小的：“我错了，我不该把哥哥你忘掉的。”  
“我应该毕业就来首尔，去找你。”  
小兔子说起情话简直要命：“我要跟你永远在一起。”  
徐文祖托着他的屁股，手不自觉地用力，把那小小的一团捏成各种形状。尹宗佑哭着往他怀里钻：“上去呀，徐文祖，我们去床上。”  
徐文祖终于沉沉地笑了两下，咬了咬他的鼻间：“那等一会儿宗佑可不要哭晕过去。”


	12. 35

外面的雪越下越大，漫天苍茫，下面覆盖上了厚厚的白色。双层玻璃有效地隔绝了外面的严寒，也隔绝了人们的视线。偶尔出门的人即使抬头看，也是看不见那个被压在玻璃上狠狠贯穿的青年的。  
尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被徐文祖严严实实地抱在怀里。他一身白皙细嫩的皮肤都泛着粉色，脚趾蜷缩，紧紧地抱住徐文祖的脖子。男人撞得太狠了，一下又一下，这让尹宗佑受不住，紧紧地闭着眼，眼泪都淌了出来。徐文祖低头咬他的乳头，那颗东西昨晚已经被吸肿了，经过这一番蹂躏，血都淌了出来。尹宗佑嫌疼，但是又从心底涌上隐秘的快感。这种快感和着疼痛简直要把他整个人都淹没。徐文祖将他乳头上的血丝舔干净，眼底带着懒洋洋的缱绻笑意，声音里带着温和又残忍的欲望：“亲爱的会有奶妈？”  
尹宗佑像是惊呆了，可怜兮兮地睁开眼，长长的睫毛带着泪珠缓缓地眨了眨，微微张着嘴，他实在是对徐文祖的这些话抵抗不了。  
徐文祖重重地干他，那穴肉柔软细腻，紧紧地包合着他的性器，简直让他兴奋得发狂。他的速度越来越快，声音也愈发急躁：“我好好地射给亲爱的，亲爱的怀上我的孩子好不好……到时候亲爱的胸口会涨起来，会有奶……”  
他重重地咬了一口方才止住血的乳尖，满意地听到尹宗佑软绵绵又勾人的呻吟惊叫。他恶劣地说：“我会把宗佑的乳汁全部喝完，一滴都不剩……”  
尹宗佑气急了，狠狠地咬他的嘴唇。徐文祖毫不在意，他的嘴角还带着笑，任血液淌下。他只是一下又一下地干着尹宗佑，水意淋漓的粗大性器在媚红的穴肉里进进出出，把那狭小的肉孔弄得合不上，只会流水和颤抖。徐文祖再次射出来的时候，尹宗佑的意识都昏胀了，他意识不到自己也泄出了些稀薄的精水。只觉得浑身又是疼痛又是爽利，身体里最敏感的地方被浓稠的精液拍打着，浇灌着，就这样种下去，仿佛种下了种子。  
他神志不清地摸上了自己的小腹，偏偏徐文祖射完了也不出去，只是咬着他的耳朵：“亲爱的会怀孕吗？会生出一窝……一窝小兔子吗？”  
尹宗佑被他放在床上，小腹微微涨起来。他觉得自己已经被灌满了，被什么呢……被他的一窝小兔子。他只是一个徐文祖的被迫发情又被这人操了个透彻的母兔子而已。  
连胸口都会变大，乳头会变得肿胀，会流奶。徐文祖会像是一只他生的兔子一样，咬着他的乳头，把里面的奶都吸干净。  
尹宗佑哭得毫无一点预兆，眼泪直接就滚了出来。他浑身都是疼的，摸了摸胸口又摸了摸肚子，连要揉哪里都不知道了。他简直被操干的失了智，什么都不知道，什么都不懂，只听着徐文祖指挥他：“亲爱的亲亲我。”  
于是便抱着他的头亲吻他的嘴唇。吻完之后叫老公，叫哥哥，叫叔叔，什么样的话都说了出来，最后可怜兮兮地跟他说：“我难受……”  
“老公我难受……”  
徐文祖脸上带着笑，终于退了出去，把他抱去浴室清洗。精液顺着白嫩的长腿留下，一直流到小腿上。清洗完了之后，尹宗佑已经累得睡了过去，脸上泪痕未消，长长的睫毛轻轻地搭在下眼睑上。徐文祖把他放在床上，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
小兔子不知咕哝了一句什么，手软绵绵地把他的头推开，费力地翻了个身。  
徐文祖便从后面抱着他，下巴抵着他的头顶，完完全全地包裹着他。他玩弄着小兔子漂亮白皙的手指，然后缓缓地套上戒指。  
是漂亮的白金色，上面有漂亮的牙齿。牙齿似乎被打磨过了，上面镶嵌了细小的钻，看起来又诡异又漂亮。  
徐文祖说：“亲爱的是我的。”  
尹宗佑累得睁不开眼，只是看了一眼手上的东西，就又合上了眼，从喉腔里嗯了一声。  
徐文祖抱紧了他，喃喃自语：“你必须要跟我在一起，永远，不准再离开，不准喜欢别人，我等了你这么多年……”  
尹宗佑翻了个身，把头埋进他的怀里，声音听起来闷闷的：“我牙疼，等几天你帮我拔了吧……然后做成戒指。”  
他闭着眼，声音似乎很温柔：“你也是我的，徐文祖。”


	13. 35

外面的雪越下越大，漫天苍茫，下面覆盖上了厚厚的白色。双层玻璃有效地隔绝了外面的严寒，也隔绝了人们的视线。偶尔出门的人即使抬头看，也是看不见那个被压在玻璃上狠狠贯穿的青年的。  
尹宗佑浑身赤裸，被徐文祖严严实实地抱在怀里。他一身白皙细嫩的皮肤都泛着粉色，脚趾蜷缩，紧紧地抱住徐文祖的脖子。男人撞得太狠了，一下又一下，这让尹宗佑受不住，紧紧地闭着眼，眼泪都淌了出来。徐文祖低头咬他的乳头，那颗东西昨晚已经被吸肿了，经过这一番蹂躏，血都淌了出来。尹宗佑嫌疼，但是又从心底涌上隐秘的快感。这种快感和着疼痛简直要把他整个人都淹没。徐文祖将他乳头上的血丝舔干净，眼底带着懒洋洋的缱绻笑意，声音里带着温和又残忍的欲望：“亲爱的会有奶妈？”  
尹宗佑像是惊呆了，可怜兮兮地睁开眼，长长的睫毛带着泪珠缓缓地眨了眨，微微张着嘴，他实在是对徐文祖的这些话抵抗不了。  
徐文祖重重地干他，那穴肉柔软细腻，紧紧地包合着他的性器，简直让他兴奋得发狂。他的速度越来越快，声音也愈发急躁：“我好好地射给亲爱的，亲爱的怀上我的孩子好不好……到时候亲爱的胸口会涨起来，会有奶……”  
他重重地咬了一口方才止住血的乳尖，满意地听到尹宗佑软绵绵又勾人的呻吟惊叫。他恶劣地说：“我会把宗佑的乳汁全部喝完，一滴都不剩……”  
尹宗佑气急了，狠狠地咬他的嘴唇。徐文祖毫不在意，他的嘴角还带着笑，任血液淌下。他只是一下又一下地干着尹宗佑，水意淋漓的粗大性器在媚红的穴肉里进进出出，把那狭小的肉孔弄得合不上，只会流水和颤抖。徐文祖再次射出来的时候，尹宗佑的意识都昏胀了，他意识不到自己也泄出了些稀薄的精水。只觉得浑身又是疼痛又是爽利，身体里最敏感的地方被浓稠的精液拍打着，浇灌着，就这样种下去，仿佛种下了种子。  
他神志不清地摸上了自己的小腹，偏偏徐文祖射完了也不出去，只是咬着他的耳朵：“亲爱的会怀孕吗？会生出一窝……一窝小兔子吗？”  
尹宗佑被他放在床上，小腹微微涨起来。他觉得自己已经被灌满了，被什么呢……被他的一窝小兔子。他只是一个徐文祖的被迫发情又被这人操了个透彻的母兔子而已。  
连胸口都会变大，乳头会变得肿胀，会流奶。徐文祖会像是一只他生的兔子一样，咬着他的乳头，把里面的奶都吸干净。  
尹宗佑哭得毫无一点预兆，眼泪直接就滚了出来。他浑身都是疼的，摸了摸胸口又摸了摸肚子，连要揉哪里都不知道了。他简直被操干的失了智，什么都不知道，什么都不懂，只听着徐文祖指挥他：“亲爱的亲亲我。”  
于是便抱着他的头亲吻他的嘴唇。吻完之后叫老公，叫哥哥，叫叔叔，什么样的话都说了出来，最后可怜兮兮地跟他说：“我难受……”  
“老公我难受……”  
徐文祖脸上带着笑，终于退了出去，把他抱去浴室清洗。精液顺着白嫩的长腿留下，一直流到小腿上。清洗完了之后，尹宗佑已经累得睡了过去，脸上泪痕未消，长长的睫毛轻轻地搭在下眼睑上。徐文祖把他放在床上，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
小兔子不知咕哝了一句什么，手软绵绵地把他的头推开，费力地翻了个身。  
徐文祖便从后面抱着他，下巴抵着他的头顶，完完全全地包裹着他。他玩弄着小兔子漂亮白皙的手指，然后缓缓地套上戒指。  
是漂亮的白金色，上面有漂亮的牙齿。牙齿似乎被打磨过了，上面镶嵌了细小的钻，看起来又诡异又漂亮。  
徐文祖说：“亲爱的是我的。”  
尹宗佑累得睁不开眼，只是看了一眼手上的东西，就又合上了眼，从喉腔里嗯了一声。  
徐文祖抱紧了他，喃喃自语：“你必须要跟我在一起，永远，不准再离开，不准喜欢别人，我等了你这么多年……”  
尹宗佑翻了个身，把头埋进他的怀里，声音听起来闷闷的：“我牙疼，等几天你帮我拔了吧……然后做成戒指。”  
他闭着眼，声音似乎很温柔：“你也是我的，徐文祖。”


	14. 番外一

大魔王叼回家了个小兔子。  
小兔子是黑色的，长长的耳朵，眼睛是红色的。刚开始的时候很胆小，屋子的动静大了点就瑟瑟发抖地钻进被窝里。大魔王的床很大，也很软，小兔子第一次钻进去的时候，绕了半天也没有绕出来，差点把自己憋死。柔软娇小的身躯陷进被子里，软绵绵的。被人翻出来的时候，眼底还带着氤氲的水汽。  
小黑兔化形成了少年。  
少年还没有完全脱离兔子的形态，头上还有漂亮柔软的兔耳，尾椎上有毛茸茸的球尾巴，眼眶通红，呆呆怔怔地滚进睡着的大魔王的怀里。大魔王顺势把胳膊搭在他的身上，捏了捏他的兔尾巴。他还没醒，长长的睫毛搭在下眼睑上。外面的光是晦暗的，雾蒙蒙一片。小黑兔还没有从刚化形的迷茫和恐惧中醒过来，就被大魔王咬住了嘴唇。  
……怎么可以这样呢。  
少年软软地推搡着睡梦中的大魔王，但是他的力气太小了，根本就推不开这个人。反而被大魔王揉了两下耳朵，捏了捏尾巴，整个兔子就软了，眼底带着泪，张着红通通的小嘴，牙齿都被他顶开了，任凭他的舌头抵进来。强大男性极具侵略性的气息扑面而来，大魔王的舌头在他的嘴唇里顶来顶去。少年的脸颊红了一片，连耳朵内侧薄薄的可以看见血丝的皮肉都肉眼可见地红了起来。  
大魔王眯着眼睛看他，另一只手抚摸他光裸的脊背，慢腾腾地，从上抚摸到下，指尖带着温和的性欲，但是又只是像安抚自己的宠物。漫不经心又懒洋洋的，让自己怀里的兔子蜷成一团，耳朵微微地颤抖着，浑身都泛上了潮红。  
少年张了张嘴，避开男人潮湿温热的吻，眼尾绯红，像是被欺负得狠了。他用耳朵包住自己的脸，软绵绵地问：“你，你干什么呀……”  
大魔王的性格素来恶劣，他好整以暇地揪住他的耳朵，食指覆上厚厚茧子的那块重重地摩擦着薄薄的耳朵，把那细嫩的地方弄得发烫。少年觉得自己像是一滩水一样，直接软在了大魔王的身上。大魔王的声音是沉沉的，带着淡淡的笑意：“干我的小兔子呀。”  
小兔子捂着脸不吭声了。他害羞到极点，手脚都不知道往哪儿摆，整个人蜷成那么小一团。大魔王轻而易举就能把他抱进怀里。他的怀抱是温热的。小兔子觉得自己大腿处有个硬硬的东西在抵着，他近乎本能地感觉到了危险，但是又难耐好奇。他背对着大魔王，他以为这样大魔王就亲不到他了。亲吻是恋人之间才能做的事情，他怎么能跟大魔王做。  
大魔王的手指勾着他的尾巴，大拇指按在尾巴尖上，一下又一下地捏着揉着按着。小兔子觉得自己下面湿了，仿佛流出了些水。他的手指轻轻地从他的腰上拂过，像是挑逗又像是勾引，又只是像无意间滑过去，勾得兔子的心痒痒的。他并拢了双腿，又觉得这样根本不够，只能蹙着好看的眉尖，手足无措地流泪。  
大魔王的手指捏上了他的乳头。小兔子不算是特别纯粹的小母兔，因此胸口只发育了一点点，像是少女初初发育，乳尖是淡淡的绯色，硬硬地硌着大魔王的手心。如果这只小兔子怀孕的话，那么他的胸胸口会鼓起来，里面是香甜的乳汁，带着淡淡的青草味……和肉的腥味。毕竟他养的这只小兔子，可不仅仅是个只吃草的生物呀。  
小兔子发出难耐的呻吟，哭着叫着，既爽又疼，但那爽也爽不彻底，像是在空中吊着，上不去也下不来。小兔子的性器半硬了，他翻了个身，直接抱紧了大魔王，用自己柔软敏感的胸口去蹭大魔王的棉睡衣。布料粗糙，有一下没一下地摩擦着他的胸肉，擦起一片红潮。小兔子自己不会弄，大腿也有地没地去蹭大魔王。大魔王的神色依旧很平淡，只是眼睛里多出了些异样的亢奋。  
小兔子的腿很细腻，两条腿又长又细，慌张又急色地蹭他。大魔王只是摸了两下，就摸到了小兔子腿间涌出的水。他眼中的笑意和暗色更浓重了，声音带着一丝亢奋：“亲爱的可真是太诱人了……”


	15. 番外一

大魔王叼回家了个小兔子。  
小兔子是黑色的，长长的耳朵，眼睛是红色的。刚开始的时候很胆小，屋子的动静大了点就瑟瑟发抖地钻进被窝里。大魔王的床很大，也很软，小兔子第一次钻进去的时候，绕了半天也没有绕出来，差点把自己憋死。柔软娇小的身躯陷进被子里，软绵绵的。被人翻出来的时候，眼底还带着氤氲的水汽。  
小黑兔化形成了少年。  
少年还没有完全脱离兔子的形态，头上还有漂亮柔软的兔耳，尾椎上有毛茸茸的球尾巴，眼眶通红，呆呆怔怔地滚进睡着的大魔王的怀里。大魔王顺势把胳膊搭在他的身上，捏了捏他的兔尾巴。他还没醒，长长的睫毛搭在下眼睑上。外面的光是晦暗的，雾蒙蒙一片。小黑兔还没有从刚化形的迷茫和恐惧中醒过来，就被大魔王咬住了嘴唇。  
……怎么可以这样呢。  
少年软软地推搡着睡梦中的大魔王，但是他的力气太小了，根本就推不开这个人。反而被大魔王揉了两下耳朵，捏了捏尾巴，整个兔子就软了，眼底带着泪，张着红通通的小嘴，牙齿都被他顶开了，任凭他的舌头抵进来。强大男性极具侵略性的气息扑面而来，大魔王的舌头在他的嘴唇里顶来顶去。少年的脸颊红了一片，连耳朵内侧薄薄的可以看见血丝的皮肉都肉眼可见地红了起来。  
大魔王眯着眼睛看他，另一只手抚摸他光裸的脊背，慢腾腾地，从上抚摸到下，指尖带着温和的性欲，但是又只是像安抚自己的宠物。漫不经心又懒洋洋的，让自己怀里的兔子蜷成一团，耳朵微微地颤抖着，浑身都泛上了潮红。  
少年张了张嘴，避开男人潮湿温热的吻，眼尾绯红，像是被欺负得狠了。他用耳朵包住自己的脸，软绵绵地问：“你，你干什么呀……”  
大魔王的性格素来恶劣，他好整以暇地揪住他的耳朵，食指覆上厚厚茧子的那块重重地摩擦着薄薄的耳朵，把那细嫩的地方弄得发烫。少年觉得自己像是一滩水一样，直接软在了大魔王的身上。大魔王的声音是沉沉的，带着淡淡的笑意：“干我的小兔子呀。”  
小兔子捂着脸不吭声了。他害羞到极点，手脚都不知道往哪儿摆，整个人蜷成那么小一团。大魔王轻而易举就能把他抱进怀里。他的怀抱是温热的。小兔子觉得自己大腿处有个硬硬的东西在抵着，他近乎本能地感觉到了危险，但是又难耐好奇。他背对着大魔王，他以为这样大魔王就亲不到他了。亲吻是恋人之间才能做的事情，他怎么能跟大魔王做。  
大魔王的手指勾着他的尾巴，大拇指按在尾巴尖上，一下又一下地捏着揉着按着。小兔子觉得自己下面湿了，仿佛流出了些水。他的手指轻轻地从他的腰上拂过，像是挑逗又像是勾引，又只是像无意间滑过去，勾得兔子的心痒痒的。他并拢了双腿，又觉得这样根本不够，只能蹙着好看的眉尖，手足无措地流泪。  
大魔王的手指捏上了他的乳头。小兔子不算是特别纯粹的小母兔，因此胸口只发育了一点点，像是少女初初发育，乳尖是淡淡的绯色，硬硬地硌着大魔王的手心。如果这只小兔子怀孕的话，那么他的胸胸口会鼓起来，里面是香甜的乳汁，带着淡淡的青草味……和肉的腥味。毕竟他养的这只小兔子，可不仅仅是个只吃草的生物呀。  
小兔子发出难耐的呻吟，哭着叫着，既爽又疼，但那爽也爽不彻底，像是在空中吊着，上不去也下不来。小兔子的性器半硬了，他翻了个身，直接抱紧了大魔王，用自己柔软敏感的胸口去蹭大魔王的棉睡衣。布料粗糙，有一下没一下地摩擦着他的胸肉，擦起一片红潮。小兔子自己不会弄，大腿也有地没地去蹭大魔王。大魔王的神色依旧很平淡，只是眼睛里多出了些异样的亢奋。  
小兔子的腿很细腻，两条腿又长又细，慌张又急色地蹭他。大魔王只是摸了两下，就摸到了小兔子腿间涌出的水。他眼中的笑意和暗色更浓重了，声音带着一丝亢奋：“亲爱的可真是太诱人了……”


	16. 番外一

小兔子喉间发出惊惶又难过的呻吟。大魔王冰凉粗糙的指头摩擦过他的大腿，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间就起来了。大魔王漂亮的眼睛里带着懒倦的神色，他亲吻小兔子满是泪水的漂亮娇嫩的脸，仿佛怜惜极了。但是手却格外凶狠地揉捏小兔子稍稍鼓起来的胸脯，捏着他的乳头又掐游按。他把小兔子的双腿并拢起，按了按他光滑细腻的腿肉，然后把自己的东西塞了进去，凶狠地抽打了一下小兔子的胸脯，声音也凶极了：“夹好！”  
小兔子害怕大魔王，双腿本能地闭拢了。那粗长灼烫的性器塞在他大腿根，硬戳戳地抵着后穴。小兔子的胸肉也被大魔王捏着，嘴唇被他含着，都咬出血了。小兔子浑身都发着抖，尾巴球被大魔王掌控了。大魔王看着怀里的小兔子，眯着眼咬着他的嘴唇，隐秘地跟他腿交。性器重重地擦过白嫩的大腿，把那里磨成了一片鲜红色。小兔子觉得痛，嘴上痛，胸口痛，大腿也疼。偏偏大魔王揪着他的兔尾巴，每当他摇着屁股想逃开的时候，大魔王就会狠狠地把他拽回来，又重又狠地再次操进他的腿间，弄得后穴的嫩肉都微微张开了，颤抖地吐出一团透明的液体。  
大魔王射在了他的大腿间。白浊的液体覆盖在破了皮的皮肤上，有种被蛰了一样的剧痛。有些精液被后穴红润的穴肉含紧了，蠕动着要往里送。小兔子颤着身体哭着，眼睫毛长长的，沾满了泪珠。但是大魔王只是拍了拍他的屁股，声音也是淡淡的：“睡觉。”  
外面还是黑蒙蒙的，似乎下起了雨。被窝里也不是很温暖，大腿间湿腻腻的一片。小黑兔的眼泪简直刹不住车，把那半片枕头都哭软了。他捂着嘴，也不敢哭出声，哭得迷迷噔噔地想，怎么能这样呢。  
他怎么能这样呢。  
但是大魔王只是闭着眼侧着身睡着，没有办法回答他心里的这个问题。小兔子越想越委屈，忍不住往那边缩了缩，搬起大魔王的手臂，自己躺进了他的怀里，然后把大魔王的胳膊搭在自己的身上。小兔子委屈得眼泪直流，毛绒绒的耳朵都耷拉下来了，一张小脸埋进大魔王怀里，哭得他衣服都湿了。  
大魔王终于被他吵醒，懒洋洋地看了他一眼，问：“冷？”  
小兔子牙齿打战：“……冷。”  
大魔王便把他抱得更紧了些，声音很温和：“睡觉吧。”  
小兔子迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，隐约觉得很温暖，像是春天里的太阳，暖融融地照在绒毛上。他醒来的时候，发现自己已经被穿上了衣服。是大魔王的一件衬衫，宽宽大大的，能盖到大腿。大腿上的擦伤也已经被上了药。他揉了揉眼睛，隐约觉得身体有些怪异。  
他连鞋子都没穿，光着脚跑下楼，腿都是软的。他一下撞进大魔王怀里，紧紧地抱着大魔王的腰。大魔王温和地问：“怎么了？小宗佑？”  
小兔子惊慌失措，他抬头看大魔王，漂亮的嘴唇动了动：“我……”  
大魔王温和又认真地看着他，拇指揩去了他眼角的泪。  
小兔子终于道：“我怀孕了……”  
大魔王微微一顿。  
他看着面前的小兔子，小兔子眼角带着泪，穿着白衬衫，甚至没有穿鞋就出来了，漂亮粉白的脚踩在木地板上，精致得让人想放在手心里把玩。小兔子低垂着眼睛，一边无意识地流着眼泪，一边用小小的手去摸自己平坦的肚子。他认认真真地说：“这里面有小宝宝了。”  
大魔王顿了顿，才温和道：“宗佑啊，兔子在情动时被抚摸脊背，会出现怀孕的征兆。也就是说，意识上认为自己怀孕了，但是身体上并没有……”  
小兔子忽然抬起头，湛亮的眼睛冷冷地盯着他。  
大魔王忽然卡了壳，接下来的话再也说不出了。  
小兔子固执地说：“可是你睡了我，妈妈说让别人睡了就会怀孕的。”  
大魔王说：“没有射进宗佑的身体里。”  
小兔子冷冷道：“你搞大了我的肚子。”  
大魔王说：“宗佑这个情况是……”  
小兔子的眼泪往下掉，却紧紧地咬住牙齿，不让自己哭出声来。他抱紧了肚子，后退几步，委屈又难过地说：“你还不想负责！！”


	17. 番外一

小兔子喉间发出惊惶又难过的呻吟。大魔王冰凉粗糙的指头摩擦过他的大腿，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间就起来了。大魔王漂亮的眼睛里带着懒倦的神色，他亲吻小兔子满是泪水的漂亮娇嫩的脸，仿佛怜惜极了。但是手却格外凶狠地揉捏小兔子稍稍鼓起来的胸脯，捏着他的乳头又掐游按。他把小兔子的双腿并拢起，按了按他光滑细腻的腿肉，然后把自己的东西塞了进去，凶狠地抽打了一下小兔子的胸脯，声音也凶极了：“夹好！”  
小兔子害怕大魔王，双腿本能地闭拢了。那粗长灼烫的性器塞在他大腿根，硬戳戳地抵着后穴。小兔子的胸肉也被大魔王捏着，嘴唇被他含着，都咬出血了。小兔子浑身都发着抖，尾巴球被大魔王掌控了。大魔王看着怀里的小兔子，眯着眼咬着他的嘴唇，隐秘地跟他腿交。性器重重地擦过白嫩的大腿，把那里磨成了一片鲜红色。小兔子觉得痛，嘴上痛，胸口痛，大腿也疼。偏偏大魔王揪着他的兔尾巴，每当他摇着屁股想逃开的时候，大魔王就会狠狠地把他拽回来，又重又狠地再次操进他的腿间，弄得后穴的嫩肉都微微张开了，颤抖地吐出一团透明的液体。  
大魔王射在了他的大腿间。白浊的液体覆盖在破了皮的皮肤上，有种被蛰了一样的剧痛。有些精液被后穴红润的穴肉含紧了，蠕动着要往里送。小兔子颤着身体哭着，眼睫毛长长的，沾满了泪珠。但是大魔王只是拍了拍他的屁股，声音也是淡淡的：“睡觉。”  
外面还是黑蒙蒙的，似乎下起了雨。被窝里也不是很温暖，大腿间湿腻腻的一片。小黑兔的眼泪简直刹不住车，把那半片枕头都哭软了。他捂着嘴，也不敢哭出声，哭得迷迷噔噔地想，怎么能这样呢。  
他怎么能这样呢。  
但是大魔王只是闭着眼侧着身睡着，没有办法回答他心里的这个问题。小兔子越想越委屈，忍不住往那边缩了缩，搬起大魔王的手臂，自己躺进了他的怀里，然后把大魔王的胳膊搭在自己的身上。小兔子委屈得眼泪直流，毛绒绒的耳朵都耷拉下来了，一张小脸埋进大魔王怀里，哭得他衣服都湿了。  
大魔王终于被他吵醒，懒洋洋地看了他一眼，问：“冷？”  
小兔子牙齿打战：“……冷。”  
大魔王便把他抱得更紧了些，声音很温和：“睡觉吧。”  
小兔子迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，隐约觉得很温暖，像是春天里的太阳，暖融融地照在绒毛上。他醒来的时候，发现自己已经被穿上了衣服。是大魔王的一件衬衫，宽宽大大的，能盖到大腿。大腿上的擦伤也已经被上了药。他揉了揉眼睛，隐约觉得身体有些怪异。  
他连鞋子都没穿，光着脚跑下楼，腿都是软的。他一下撞进大魔王怀里，紧紧地抱着大魔王的腰。大魔王温和地问：“怎么了？小宗佑？”  
小兔子惊慌失措，他抬头看大魔王，漂亮的嘴唇动了动：“我……”  
大魔王温和又认真地看着他，拇指揩去了他眼角的泪。  
小兔子终于道：“我怀孕了……”  
大魔王微微一顿。  
他看着面前的小兔子，小兔子眼角带着泪，穿着白衬衫，甚至没有穿鞋就出来了，漂亮粉白的脚踩在木地板上，精致得让人想放在手心里把玩。小兔子低垂着眼睛，一边无意识地流着眼泪，一边用小小的手去摸自己平坦的肚子。他认认真真地说：“这里面有小宝宝了。”  
大魔王顿了顿，才温和道：“宗佑啊，兔子在情动时被抚摸脊背，会出现怀孕的征兆。也就是说，意识上认为自己怀孕了，但是身体上并没有……”  
小兔子忽然抬起头，湛亮的眼睛冷冷地盯着他。  
大魔王忽然卡了壳，接下来的话再也说不出了。  
小兔子固执地说：“可是你睡了我，妈妈说让别人睡了就会怀孕的。”  
大魔王说：“没有射进宗佑的身体里。”  
小兔子冷冷道：“你搞大了我的肚子。”  
大魔王说：“宗佑这个情况是……”  
小兔子的眼泪往下掉，却紧紧地咬住牙齿，不让自己哭出声来。他抱紧了肚子，后退几步，委屈又难过地说：“你还不想负责！！”


	18. 孕兔

小兔子不知像是受到了什么方面的虐待，整个兔子的身上都笼罩着一层委屈之色，可能是疼的，也可能是其他方面。他小小的一只，坐在高背椅子上，胸口微微隆起，肚皮微微隆起，白皙漂亮的身上还有几个鲜艳的吻痕。他小小的手轻轻地拉着大魔王的食指和中指，另一只手想要揉胸口，又因为怕疼动不了，只能浅浅地在胸口附近打转，轻轻按着平坦与隆起部分相交的地方。他的眼眶红红的，一眨眼，眼泪就掉下去了：“哥哥，哥哥帮帮我……”  
大魔王修长漂亮的指头落在他的胸口周围，只轻轻蹭了蹭通红的乳粒，就微微地笑了。他说：“亲爱的这是要有乳汁了。”  
小兔子可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛：“乳……乳汁？”  
大魔王的手指下滑，慢慢地抚摸着他圆润漂亮的小肚子：“对呀，因为这里面有小小兔子了。小兔子不分泌乳汁，怎么喂小小兔子呢？”  
小兔子垂头丧气：“那、那怎么办呀……”  
大魔王从容自若：“要是不及时弄出来，小兔子的乳孔就会被堵住，这两只漂亮的小胸口就会坏掉呀。”  
小兔子脸色更差了，他几乎是惊惶地看着大魔王：“那要赶紧弄出来呀……”  
“是啊。”  
大魔王漫不经心地笑着，神情却带上了那么一点神经质的微笑，他紧紧地盯着小兔子的胸口，喉结上下滚动，瞳孔微微放大：“亲爱的要我帮忙吗？”  
小兔子瞪大了眼睛，他的表情有点呆呆傻傻的，却意外地勾人。他终于咬了咬红通通的嘴唇，一脸受了委屈的可怜巴巴的模样，两只小小的兔爪子捧着大魔王的手，覆到了自己的胸口上，委委屈屈地说：“要帮忙。”  
大魔王低低地嗯了一声，脸上的笑意扩展得更大了，他几乎是条件反射地重重地抓了一把软绵绵的乳肉，五指紧紧地掐着。小兔子尖叫一声，脸色惨白，豆大的泪珠直接滚下来了。他握着大魔王的手，不断地把他往外推，害怕得发抖：“不要你帮忙了……不要你帮忙了……”  
“好疼啊……”  
“我好疼啊……”  
“你是坏人……”  
大魔王把他抱起来，搁到自己腿上。他松开了手，声音里带着笑意：“呀，弄疼我的小兔子了……不哭不哭，哥哥看看……哥哥不弄了，让我看看……”  
大魔王细细碎碎的吻落到了他的鬓角，他很轻易地就安慰了可怜兮兮的小兔子，亲走了小兔子的泪珠，看着他委屈巴巴地抹眼泪，又看他的胸口。那里红得更重了，软白细腻的胸肉上有鲜艳的红色指痕。大魔王笑着对他说：“是宗佑的小乳头太诱人了，又软又滑，怎么能怪哥哥呢？”  
小兔子哭得更厉害了，他揪着大魔王的衣领，恨恨地咬上了他的嘴唇，凶巴巴又底气不足：“你、你还这样说！”  
大魔王笑着亲了他一下，手指从他的胸口上滑落，落到柔软的腰肢上，就那么紧紧地箍着，慢慢地舔了一下小兔子硬硬的小乳粒。小兔子颤抖了一下，喉间发出轻轻的呻吟声，垂着眼眸，睫毛粒粒分明。他柔软细白的手指插进大魔王的头发里，不清楚是要拥抱他还是要把他推的更远。大魔王便张开嘴，直接咬住了那硬硬的小东西。小兔子难耐地呻吟了一下，他恐惧接下来发生的一些事情，又抑制不住地期待。胸口胀痛，但是乳尖却湿湿润润，乳肉微微发抖，有什么东西翻涌着，随着温热的唇舌颤抖，像是马上要涌出来。  
大魔王含住那漂亮的小乳珠，冰凉细腻的手指却抚上了他柔软的胸肉，先是轻轻地，试探性地揉捏一下，接下来动作就重了，用那种小兔子尚能忍受的，微微的疼痛来揉捏。他是个医生，一双手极稳，素来能控制自己的力度。他掌控着小兔子的痛苦，欢愉以及情绪，完完全全拿捏住了这只兔子。  
兔子不轻不重地叫着，他对一切事情都是懵懵懂懂的，对情欲也是随心所欲，完全没有羞耻之意。痛了就叫，爽了也叫，少年的嗓音清清润润的，浸透了欢愉的气息，像是画着浓妆的孩子。


	19. 孕兔

小兔子不知像是受到了什么方面的虐待，整个兔子的身上都笼罩着一层委屈之色，可能是疼的，也可能是其他方面。他小小的一只，坐在高背椅子上，胸口微微隆起，肚皮微微隆起，白皙漂亮的身上还有几个鲜艳的吻痕。他小小的手轻轻地拉着大魔王的食指和中指，另一只手想要揉胸口，又因为怕疼动不了，只能浅浅地在胸口附近打转，轻轻按着平坦与隆起部分相交的地方。他的眼眶红红的，一眨眼，眼泪就掉下去了：“哥哥，哥哥帮帮我……”  
大魔王修长漂亮的指头落在他的胸口周围，只轻轻蹭了蹭通红的乳粒，就微微地笑了。他说：“亲爱的这是要有乳汁了。”  
小兔子可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛：“乳……乳汁？”  
大魔王的手指下滑，慢慢地抚摸着他圆润漂亮的小肚子：“对呀，因为这里面有小小兔子了。小兔子不分泌乳汁，怎么喂小小兔子呢？”  
小兔子垂头丧气：“那、那怎么办呀……”  
大魔王从容自若：“要是不及时弄出来，小兔子的乳孔就会被堵住，这两只漂亮的小胸口就会坏掉呀。”  
小兔子脸色更差了，他几乎是惊惶地看着大魔王：“那要赶紧弄出来呀……”  
“是啊。”  
大魔王漫不经心地笑着，神情却带上了那么一点神经质的微笑，他紧紧地盯着小兔子的胸口，喉结上下滚动，瞳孔微微放大：“亲爱的要我帮忙吗？”  
小兔子瞪大了眼睛，他的表情有点呆呆傻傻的，却意外地勾人。他终于咬了咬红通通的嘴唇，一脸受了委屈的可怜巴巴的模样，两只小小的兔爪子捧着大魔王的手，覆到了自己的胸口上，委委屈屈地说：“要帮忙。”  
大魔王低低地嗯了一声，脸上的笑意扩展得更大了，他几乎是条件反射地重重地抓了一把软绵绵的乳肉，五指紧紧地掐着。小兔子尖叫一声，脸色惨白，豆大的泪珠直接滚下来了。他握着大魔王的手，不断地把他往外推，害怕得发抖：“不要你帮忙了……不要你帮忙了……”  
“好疼啊……”  
“我好疼啊……”  
“你是坏人……”  
大魔王把他抱起来，搁到自己腿上。他松开了手，声音里带着笑意：“呀，弄疼我的小兔子了……不哭不哭，哥哥看看……哥哥不弄了，让我看看……”  
大魔王细细碎碎的吻落到了他的鬓角，他很轻易地就安慰了可怜兮兮的小兔子，亲走了小兔子的泪珠，看着他委屈巴巴地抹眼泪，又看他的胸口。那里红得更重了，软白细腻的胸肉上有鲜艳的红色指痕。大魔王笑着对他说：“是宗佑的小乳头太诱人了，又软又滑，怎么能怪哥哥呢？”  
小兔子哭得更厉害了，他揪着大魔王的衣领，恨恨地咬上了他的嘴唇，凶巴巴又底气不足：“你、你还这样说！”  
大魔王笑着亲了他一下，手指从他的胸口上滑落，落到柔软的腰肢上，就那么紧紧地箍着，慢慢地舔了一下小兔子硬硬的小乳粒。小兔子颤抖了一下，喉间发出轻轻的呻吟声，垂着眼眸，睫毛粒粒分明。他柔软细白的手指插进大魔王的头发里，不清楚是要拥抱他还是要把他推的更远。大魔王便张开嘴，直接咬住了那硬硬的小东西。小兔子难耐地呻吟了一下，他恐惧接下来发生的一些事情，又抑制不住地期待。胸口胀痛，但是乳尖却湿湿润润，乳肉微微发抖，有什么东西翻涌着，随着温热的唇舌颤抖，像是马上要涌出来。  
大魔王含住那漂亮的小乳珠，冰凉细腻的手指却抚上了他柔软的胸肉，先是轻轻地，试探性地揉捏一下，接下来动作就重了，用那种小兔子尚能忍受的，微微的疼痛来揉捏。他是个医生，一双手极稳，素来能控制自己的力度。他掌控着小兔子的痛苦，欢愉以及情绪，完完全全拿捏住了这只兔子。  
兔子不轻不重地叫着，他对一切事情都是懵懵懂懂的，对情欲也是随心所欲，完全没有羞耻之意。痛了就叫，爽了也叫，少年的嗓音清清润润的，浸透了欢愉的气息，像是画着浓妆的孩子。


	20. 孕兔

小兔子不知像是受到了什么方面的虐待，整个兔子的身上都笼罩着一层委屈之色，可能是疼的，也可能是其他方面。他小小的一只，坐在高背椅子上，胸口微微隆起，肚皮微微隆起，白皙漂亮的身上还有几个鲜艳的吻痕。他小小的手轻轻地拉着大魔王的食指和中指，另一只手想要揉胸口，又因为怕疼动不了，只能浅浅地在胸口附近打转，轻轻按着平坦与隆起部分相交的地方。他的眼眶红红的，一眨眼，眼泪就掉下去了：“哥哥，哥哥帮帮我……”  
大魔王修长漂亮的指头落在他的胸口周围，只轻轻蹭了蹭通红的乳粒，就微微地笑了。他说：“亲爱的这是要有乳汁了。”  
小兔子可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛：“乳……乳汁？”  
大魔王的手指下滑，慢慢地抚摸着他圆润漂亮的小肚子：“对呀，因为这里面有小小兔子了。小兔子不分泌乳汁，怎么喂小小兔子呢？”  
小兔子垂头丧气：“那、那怎么办呀……”  
大魔王从容自若：“要是不及时弄出来，小兔子的乳孔就会被堵住，这两只漂亮的小胸口就会坏掉呀。”  
小兔子脸色更差了，他几乎是惊惶地看着大魔王：“那要赶紧弄出来呀……”  
“是啊。”  
大魔王漫不经心地笑着，神情却带上了那么一点神经质的微笑，他紧紧地盯着小兔子的胸口，喉结上下滚动，瞳孔微微放大：“亲爱的要我帮忙吗？”  
小兔子瞪大了眼睛，他的表情有点呆呆傻傻的，却意外地勾人。他终于咬了咬红通通的嘴唇，一脸受了委屈的可怜巴巴的模样，两只小小的兔爪子捧着大魔王的手，覆到了自己的胸口上，委委屈屈地说：“要帮忙。”  
大魔王低低地嗯了一声，脸上的笑意扩展得更大了，他几乎是条件反射地重重地抓了一把软绵绵的乳肉，五指紧紧地掐着。小兔子尖叫一声，脸色惨白，豆大的泪珠直接滚下来了。他握着大魔王的手，不断地把他往外推，害怕得发抖：“不要你帮忙了……不要你帮忙了……”  
“好疼啊……”  
“我好疼啊……”  
“你是坏人……”  
大魔王把他抱起来，搁到自己腿上。他松开了手，声音里带着笑意：“呀，弄疼我的小兔子了……不哭不哭，哥哥看看……哥哥不弄了，让我看看……”  
大魔王细细碎碎的吻落到了他的鬓角，他很轻易地就安慰了可怜兮兮的小兔子，亲走了小兔子的泪珠，看着他委屈巴巴地抹眼泪，又看他的胸口。那里红得更重了，软白细腻的胸肉上有鲜艳的红色指痕。大魔王笑着对他说：“是宗佑的小乳头太诱人了，又软又滑，怎么能怪哥哥呢？”  
小兔子哭得更厉害了，他揪着大魔王的衣领，恨恨地咬上了他的嘴唇，凶巴巴又底气不足：“你、你还这样说！”  
大魔王笑着亲了他一下，手指从他的胸口上滑落，落到柔软的腰肢上，就那么紧紧地箍着，慢慢地舔了一下小兔子硬硬的小乳粒。小兔子颤抖了一下，喉间发出轻轻的呻吟声，垂着眼眸，睫毛粒粒分明。他柔软细白的手指插进大魔王的头发里，不清楚是要拥抱他还是要把他推的更远。大魔王便张开嘴，直接咬住了那硬硬的小东西。小兔子难耐地呻吟了一下，他恐惧接下来发生的一些事情，又抑制不住地期待。胸口胀痛，但是乳尖却湿湿润润，乳肉微微发抖，有什么东西翻涌着，随着温热的唇舌颤抖，像是马上要涌出来。  
大魔王含住那漂亮的小乳珠，冰凉细腻的手指却抚上了他柔软的胸肉，先是轻轻地，试探性地揉捏一下，接下来动作就重了，用那种小兔子尚能忍受的，微微的疼痛来揉捏。他是个医生，一双手极稳，素来能控制自己的力度。他掌控着小兔子的痛苦，欢愉以及情绪，完完全全拿捏住了这只兔子。  
兔子不轻不重地叫着，他对一切事情都是懵懵懂懂的，对情欲也是随心所欲，完全没有羞耻之意。痛了就叫，爽了也叫，少年的嗓音清清润润的，浸透了欢愉的气息，像是画着浓妆的孩子。


	21. 孕兔

胸口忽然传来大力的吸吮，那种痛感是很明显的。不同于牙齿在敏感小乳粒上细细密密的打磨，那是一种非要吸出什么东西的疼痛。大魔王把头埋在他的胸口，一只手狠狠地揉捏他绵软细腻的胸肉。兔子疼得脸色惨白，叫都叫不出来，只能全身发抖，拼命地想要推开大魔王。他的眼泪流了满脸，小小地吸着凉气，歪歪斜斜地坐在大魔王身上，浑身无力，头晕目眩，像是不知人事的幼兔，浑身上下都由大魔王支配。  
小兔子哭哭啼啼：“好疼啊哥哥……好疼啊……”  
大魔王终于抬起头，按着他的腰的力度小了些，他的嘴角有些隐秘而淫靡的水渍，连同小兔子那又红又硬的小乳头，也肿大了一大圈。小兔子看着自己的胸口，想摸又不敢摸，那里胀痛得更厉害了。虽然揉一揉会好一些，但是随之而来的疼痛和快感让他根本着招架不住。他年纪尚轻，哪里是大魔王的对手。被大魔王压着嗓子一亲一哄，眼泪便止住了，只是脸上仍有泪痕，看起来可怜兮兮的样子。  
大魔王抱紧了他柔软的腰肢，声音似咕哝像呻吟，温和柔软：“好了宝宝，别乱动，硬了。”  
小兔子一霎那像是被什么定身法定住了似的，瞪大了眼睛。他敏感地觉得大腿根抵着一根东西，危险地戳着他。大魔王的手指顺着他柔软的腰往下滑，伸进了他的裤子里，脸上出现了漂亮又懒倦的笑。大魔王微微扬起一边眉毛，咬字很清晰：“……湿了。”  
小兔子羞愤地扑进他的怀里，在他的怀里一阵乱蹭，一不小心碰到了自己的胸口，登时又是一阵酸痛。正这时，大魔王的手指插了进去，不怀好意地动了几下，勾着软烂的穴肉狠狠地碾过去，弄得小兔子半硬不硬，哭泣喘息。大魔王亲吻他的嘴唇，垂下长长的眼睫，轻声道：“那我开始了，小宗佑。”  
小兔子还没有反应过来，后穴明晰爽利的酸痛便忽然涌过来，那种食髓知味的快感经过神经传到四肢八骸，让他整个兔子都软软地伏倒在大魔王身上。浑身过了电一样，耷拉下来的腿还在微微地抽搐着。这股尤为鲜明的感觉还未过去，胸口就传来更为强烈的痛感。大魔王几乎下了死手，重重地揉捏他的胸，犬牙咬合，重重地含住肿大的乳头，尖尖的牙齿狠狠地研磨乳孔。小兔子哭得要背过气去，推着搡着不让他咬。他的喉中发出尖利的叫声，满脸都是泪。伴随着巨大痛楚涌上来的，还有不间断的快感。小兔子抽抽噎噎，浑身颤抖着瞪大眼睛，纤细的手指放在埋在胸口的那颗头颅上，无力地蹬了蹬小腿。  
……什么。  
……什么东西。  
那种无助的胀痛仿佛一瞬间就消失了，伴随着汩汩而出的液体，尽数落尽了大魔王温润的嘴里。大魔王低低地笑了两声，慢慢地抬起眼。他简直像极了妖魔，眼瞳发暗，鼻梁高挺，英俊邪恶。他的嘴唇是上扬的，鲜艳的嘴唇边还有透明的水渍和白色的液体。他就那样看着小兔子，伸出舌头，缓缓地，及其邪恶地，自下而上地舔了舔他的乳头，舔走了软嫩乳肉上的一点奶汁。  
小兔子几乎看呆了，他微微张着嘴，目光几乎没办法从大魔王的脸上移开。大魔王垂下眼眸，漂亮修长的手慢慢地把玩着小兔子的乳肉。他轻轻一捏，便有嫩白色的乳汁从里面淌出，薄薄地覆盖在鲜红的乳头上。那简直相当色欲，视觉冲击格外强烈。偏偏大魔王还伸出舌头去舔，嘴角带着笑，含着乳汁就渡给了他，一口腥甜过了喉，小兔子就那样坐在大魔王腿上，歪歪斜斜地，像是根本不知道发生了什么事。


	22. 孕兔

奶汁。  
孕育。  
小兔子嘴边还沾着乳白色的奶渍，呆呆傻傻的样子，胸口被大魔王含吮着，被他尽数咽下肚。大魔王笑嘻嘻地把玩着他的乳肉：“好甜呀，亲爱的。”  
小兔子的乳头不正常地肿起来，被大魔王一掌便能裹住。他的脸色涨红，急急忙忙地要拉下自己的衣服，衣料摩擦过敏感幼嫩的乳尖，登时又是一阵让人灵魂震颤的疼。小兔子都要哭了，坐在大魔王的膝盖上，分不清是想要干什么。他蹭来蹭去，抱着大魔王的腰，胸口幼嫩的软肉抵在他的胸口上，小兔子红着眼睛，软绵绵地说：“我好难受啊哥哥……我好难受啊……”  
胸口疼，下面也疼。方才大魔王用力太狠，弄得哪儿都是难受的。徐医生慢慢地擦了擦他的嘴唇，脸上带着笑：“行了，别蹭了。”  
他把他抱进软绵绵的沙发里，坐得远了些，拿出一根烟点燃。小兔子没见过大魔王抽烟，当下便瞪大了双眼。徐医生生得好看，好看得像是妖邪。他修长漂亮的手指夹着烟，袅袅的雾气在指间和周身氤氲，偶尔抬眼望过去，眼中便是迷离和惑人。小兔子跪坐在沙发上，扒拉着沙发偷偷看他，只露出一个小脑袋。徐医生抽完了一根烟，才软了下来，低低地笑了笑，看着小兔子稍稍动一下，乳尖就被粗糙的衣料摩擦，痛得直抽气。他从柜子里拿出丝绸带子，掀开了小兔子的衣服，一层一层地裹了上去。他勾了勾小兔子尖尖的下巴，声音很轻佻：“该给亲爱的买内衣了。”  
徐医生说到做到。  
回去的路上，他就带着小兔子逛了一圈。小兔子呆呆傻傻，完全不知道自己在哪儿，自己要干什么。只记得拉紧了大魔王的手，去了一个地方吃了饭，走了很远才回到车里，买了一大袋子东西。大魔王开车的时候很好看，小兔子看了一会儿，才慢慢地扒拉他的袋子。但是袋子里的东西都封得严严实实，完全看不清楚里面是什么。徐医生开车的间隙看了他一眼，声音很温和：“亲爱的到家了就知道了。”  
甫一开门，家里的暖气就兜头盖脸地扑了上来。小兔子的耳朵尾巴立刻就出来了，屁股上鼓鼓囊囊一团。被徐医生拍了拍，才红着脸抱着东西去了软榻那边。他直接脱了衣服和裤子，把厚厚的绒毛小毯子披在了自己身上。他先是拆了一盒小东西，拿出来一看，竟然只是衣料。黑色的，薄薄的，带着一点蕾丝。丝丝缕缕，上面缀着好多带子。小兔子的耳朵不自然地动了动，皱着好看的眉，他想，这个是干什么用的呢？  
他没想出来个结果，大魔王就上来了。他脱了外套，穿着黑衬衫，扣子松松地解了几颗，露出精致又漂亮的锁骨。大魔王不紧不慢地走过来，漂亮纤长的手指慢慢地捏起了那薄薄的布料，脸上露出一抹浅淡的笑：“亲爱的已经这么迫不及待了吗？”  
小兔子完全不知道他在说什么，一脸怔怔之色，他微微歪过头，软软糯糯地说:“什么呀？”  
“没什么呀。”  
大魔王学着他的语气，神色带着一点点调笑。他慢慢地拿下小兔子身上围着的小毯子，手指好似不经意地划过他软腻的胸口，把那薄薄的小布料慢慢地围到他的胸口上。那是少女款式的情趣内衣，总共也就没多少布料，慢慢地兜住他漂亮的小乳头，把小小软软的东西慢慢挤压成一团。小兔子皱着眉看了看，声音很轻:“好奇怪呀……”


	23. 孕兔

小兔子的腰细得仿佛一握就断了似的，但是前面却不正常地鼓起，像是偷吃了禁果的小孩子，最后无奈地被男人搞大肚子。他跪坐在镜子前，红裙逶迤散落，露出裙子和丝袜中间的那一点白嫩软糯的皮肤。他的腿极细，又极白，掩映在层层叠叠的红黑色衣物间，显得诱人又美好。胳膊细细的，放在镜子上，眉目如画，头上的小兔子耳朵毛茸茸的，轻微地抖动着。  
小兔子还没有反应过来，就被大魔王直接按在了镜子上。他惊叫一声，条件反射一般捂住了肚子，但是他完全被大魔王掌控在手里了，所以只能惊恐地望着大魔王。即使迟钝如他，也能意识到大魔王此时的反应有点不太正常。  
大魔王好像打错了某根神经，于是电流错乱，啪的一声全都迸发出来了。小兔子本能地感受到了极致的危险，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，兔子耳朵支楞了起来。他匆匆忙忙站起身，想要逃跑。但是他如今怀了孕，磕磕绊绊的，鞋子半掉不掉，松松地挂在脚上，他跌跌撞撞地往门外跑，一不小心差点摔了。还是大魔王及时伸出手，松松地裹住他的小肚子，把他揽进怀里。小兔子的身体小小的，就算是怀孕了，也只是那么小一团，被大魔王完完全全地裹进怀里，微微地颤抖着，眼圈都红了，像是含了一汪潋滟的泪水，欲掉不掉的样子。  
小兔子的喉间发出一声呜咽，他感受到了大魔王抵在他腿间的东西。他本是那么秀敏单纯的一只小兔子，被母亲教导得天真又纯洁，他本不知道这东西是什么，也并没有尝过情欲的味道。现在却被一团污黑包裹在怀里，被肆意玷污，身上染上他的气息，肚子里被他射的满满的，怀上了他的孩子。就算是在怀孕期，也得穿上轻薄的内衣和蕾丝内裤，换上漂亮惑人的暗红裙子，白嫩细瘦的腿上裹着紧致的黑色丝袜。他被大魔王像个芭比娃娃一样打扮，打扮得魅惑而妖艳，最终还得要满足大魔王对他的性欲。  
小兔子委屈极了，他像是一个水娃娃一样，眼泪说掉就掉，啪嗒一下，便打在大魔王的手背上。大魔王像是无奈一般轻叹一口气，低低地笑着，用手背轻轻摩擦他的脸：“我还没干什么呢，怎么就哭成这样？”  
小兔子窝在他的怀里，慢慢地啜泣着。大魔王轻而易举就把他拢进怀里，嘴上说着温柔的几乎能让人溺毙的话语，动作却几乎毫不留情。他隔着衣服慢慢地揉捏小兔子柔软的胸脯，那只是微微隆起一点，捏起来却饱满又软腻。奶香味从奶头慢慢散出来，在空气氤氲。小兔子哭着说：“你又欺负我！”  
大魔王低低地笑了笑，长长地舒了一口气，声音听上去有些亢奋的怪异：“怎么会欺负你呢……我怎么会欺负我最爱的小兔子呢……”  
他这样说着，冰凉的手便顺着他柔软的肚皮，慢慢地探进了他的裙底。那片大腿根的肌肤简直细嫩得像是剥了壳的鸡蛋，像是水做的，一摸就要散了。偏偏大魔王又不怜惜，指关节上的茧子狠狠地摩擦过幼嫩的皮肤，惹得小兔子哭哭啼啼的。大魔王连他的内裤都没脱，顺着布料稀少的蕾丝按进去，指甲迅速刮过那层皮肉，于是小兔子就开始挣扎，尾巴微微颤抖，耳朵都耷拉下来了。可他又是个识时务的兔子，挣扎了一会儿，没有挣脱，于是便软绵绵地求饶：“哥哥我疼……”  
尾音上扬，还有些颤抖。望向大魔王的眼神也是又柔又媚，像是个惑人的小妖精。  
小妖精被身后的人隐秘地指奸着，那两根手指费力地搅进干涩的甬道里，轻车驾熟地便找到了小兔子的敏感点。只消轻轻一按，小兔子便咬着嘴唇叫出了声。像是受惊了，又像是受到了什么安抚。他的前面微微硬了，潮湿的味道蔓延开，连着愈发浓郁的奶味，最大限度地刺激着人的性欲。  
于是身后的人呼吸一顿，接下来指头捅入的力度便大了起来，大开大和地捅着小兔子，甬道里分泌的水液潺潺，几乎都要打湿了内裤。


	24. 孕兔

小兔子的腰细得仿佛一握就断了似的，但是前面却不正常地鼓起，像是偷吃了禁果的小孩子，最后无奈地被男人搞大肚子。他跪坐在镜子前，红裙逶迤散落，露出裙子和丝袜中间的那一点白嫩软糯的皮肤。他的腿极细，又极白，掩映在层层叠叠的红黑色衣物间，显得诱人又美好。胳膊细细的，放在镜子上，眉目如画，头上的小兔子耳朵毛茸茸的，轻微地抖动着。  
小兔子还没有反应过来，就被大魔王直接按在了镜子上。他惊叫一声，条件反射一般捂住了肚子，但是他完全被大魔王掌控在手里了，所以只能惊恐地望着大魔王。即使迟钝如他，也能意识到大魔王此时的反应有点不太正常。  
大魔王好像打错了某根神经，于是电流错乱，啪的一声全都迸发出来了。小兔子本能地感受到了极致的危险，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，兔子耳朵支楞了起来。他匆匆忙忙站起身，想要逃跑。但是他如今怀了孕，磕磕绊绊的，鞋子半掉不掉，松松地挂在脚上，他跌跌撞撞地往门外跑，一不小心差点摔了。还是大魔王及时伸出手，松松地裹住他的小肚子，把他揽进怀里。小兔子的身体小小的，就算是怀孕了，也只是那么小一团，被大魔王完完全全地裹进怀里，微微地颤抖着，眼圈都红了，像是含了一汪潋滟的泪水，欲掉不掉的样子。  
小兔子的喉间发出一声呜咽，他感受到了大魔王抵在他腿间的东西。他本是那么秀敏单纯的一只小兔子，被母亲教导得天真又纯洁，他本不知道这东西是什么，也并没有尝过情欲的味道。现在却被一团污黑包裹在怀里，被肆意玷污，身上染上他的气息，肚子里被他射的满满的，怀上了他的孩子。就算是在怀孕期，也得穿上轻薄的内衣和蕾丝内裤，换上漂亮惑人的暗红裙子，白嫩细瘦的腿上裹着紧致的黑色丝袜。他被大魔王像个芭比娃娃一样打扮，打扮得魅惑而妖艳，最终还得要满足大魔王对他的性欲。  
小兔子委屈极了，他像是一个水娃娃一样，眼泪说掉就掉，啪嗒一下，便打在大魔王的手背上。大魔王像是无奈一般轻叹一口气，低低地笑着，用手背轻轻摩擦他的脸：“我还没干什么呢，怎么就哭成这样？”  
小兔子窝在他的怀里，慢慢地啜泣着。大魔王轻而易举就把他拢进怀里，嘴上说着温柔的几乎能让人溺毙的话语，动作却几乎毫不留情。他隔着衣服慢慢地揉捏小兔子柔软的胸脯，那只是微微隆起一点，捏起来却饱满又软腻。奶香味从奶头慢慢散出来，在空气氤氲。小兔子哭着说：“你又欺负我！”  
大魔王低低地笑了笑，长长地舒了一口气，声音听上去有些亢奋的怪异：“怎么会欺负你呢……我怎么会欺负我最爱的小兔子呢……”  
他这样说着，冰凉的手便顺着他柔软的肚皮，慢慢地探进了他的裙底。那片大腿根的肌肤简直细嫩得像是剥了壳的鸡蛋，像是水做的，一摸就要散了。偏偏大魔王又不怜惜，指关节上的茧子狠狠地摩擦过幼嫩的皮肤，惹得小兔子哭哭啼啼的。大魔王连他的内裤都没脱，顺着布料稀少的蕾丝按进去，指甲迅速刮过那层皮肉，于是小兔子就开始挣扎，尾巴微微颤抖，耳朵都耷拉下来了。可他又是个识时务的兔子，挣扎了一会儿，没有挣脱，于是便软绵绵地求饶：“哥哥我疼……”  
尾音上扬，还有些颤抖。望向大魔王的眼神也是又柔又媚，像是个惑人的小妖精。  
小妖精被身后的人隐秘地指奸着，那两根手指费力地搅进干涩的甬道里，轻车驾熟地便找到了小兔子的敏感点。只消轻轻一按，小兔子便咬着嘴唇叫出了声。像是受惊了，又像是受到了什么安抚。他的前面微微硬了，潮湿的味道蔓延开，连着愈发浓郁的奶味，最大限度地刺激着人的性欲。  
于是身后的人呼吸一顿，接下来指头捅入的力度便大了起来，大开大和地捅着小兔子，甬道里分泌的水液潺潺，几乎都要打湿了内裤。


	25. 孕兔

小兔子抱着自己软绵绵的肚子，他的裤子还没有脱，就被大魔王掐着脖子插进来了。粗大灼烫的性器直直地捅入他软嫩的后穴，捅得水流到处都是。大魔王从他身后抱着他，满足地发出一声喟叹。但是那声音太过放纵了，几乎毫不压抑，所以听起来又像是呻吟。这样的男人呻吟起来是要命的，冷冷的性感与狂热的性欲交织在一起，尽数发泄在小兔子身上。  
小兔子的肩带掉了一半，露出圆润的肩头和半只胸脯。他的内衣太过轻薄了，穿在身上只能起到装饰作用。后面的扣子也被大魔王打开了，半掉不掉的，就那样挂在蕾丝红裙里，被吸大的红润乳头被粗大的网格稍微摩擦一下，便泌出一些奶汁来。大魔王从后面握着乳肉，恶意地把奶汁挤出来，白色的液体喷洒在漂亮的红裙和黑色丝袜上，淫靡又诡异。大魔王咬着他的耳垂，慢慢地插他，语气兴奋：“是哪个不要脸的小妓女怀着孕还出来找男人？看看这奶汁都洒了。”  
小兔子红烂的穴肉可怜兮兮地含着性器，他啜泣了一声，里面又痒了起来，于是被插入的胀痛便缓和了许多。偏偏大魔王此时还不动了，小兔子痒的很，又委屈得紧，眼眶红了一片，泪水氤氲。他漂亮的小手搭在大魔王覆在他胸口的手上，拉着左右摇了摇：“你、你动一动啊……”  
大魔王便轻轻挑起了眉：“亲爱的是不是小妓女？”  
小兔子款款地摆着腰，脸上的表情像是受了极大的欺负似的，委屈巴巴。他含着下唇，声音细如蚊呐，染上了情欲的气息。他说：“我是小妓女，是你的小妓女。”  
大魔王漫不经心地嗯了一声，粗粗略略地抽插了两下：“那小妓女怀的孩子是谁的？”  
性器重重地擦过后穴，带来触电般的令人窒息的快感。但是他偏偏又不动了，穴肉痒的很，水液不断涌出。小兔子瞪大了眼睛，胡乱地要回头亲吻大魔王。大魔王便伸出舌头，直直地捣进了他的嘴里，恶狠狠地舔吻着他的舌根。大魔王问：“小妓女怀的谁的孩子？”  
小兔子喘着气，着迷地追逐他的嘴唇，胡乱地说：“是你的孩子，是你的孩子……”  
大魔王掐了掐他的胸肉。  
他说：“不是的哦，小妓女。”  
“这个肚子里，怀的不知道是谁的孽种。现在小妓女要挺着这个肚子，出来给我操，这样我才会给你钱，你才能养大这一窝小兔子。”  
小兔子迷迷糊糊地觉得这个剧本很熟悉，慢慢地皱着漂亮的小眉头，下意识地反驳：“不是这样的！不是的！”  
他委屈得紧，又害怕得紧，捂着小小的肚子，泪眼朦胧地看着他：“我不是小妓女！”  
大魔王被他吼得呆了一下，下意识地松了手，于是小兔子便气鼓鼓地要从大魔王身上下来。只是才刚动了一下，身体里的性器便往更深处捅，压得甬道都微微颤抖了。他像是惊呆了一样，慢慢地眨了眨眼，眼泪唰的一下掉了下来，他的声音都透着委屈：“你是不是……你是不是不想负责？”  
——他会被他抛弃掉，然后没办法养活他跟小兔子。  
——妈妈也不会让他回家。  
——没人会让怀孕的小兔子做事，他只能去红灯区。  
——他只能！  
只能像隔壁的兔子哥哥一样，被形形色色的男人压在床上干，奶汁流一床。精液一直在他的身体里浸泡着，他会变成真的婊子，离开男人就活不成。  
小兔子害怕的要命，哭哭啼啼，偏偏身下又疼又爽，夹紧了男人的性器，他瑟缩着抓大魔王的手，他把他的手覆在自己的胸口上，跟他说：“你不是想扔掉我吧……”  
大魔王看着他，目光复杂。  
小兔子一松手，大魔王的手就离开了他的胸口。小兔子于是更加慌乱了，心里沉沉的，瞪大了眼睛，眼里的红色浓重如血。他说：“你要是不要我，我就杀了你。”  
他平平静静地告诉大魔王。  
穿着红色的裙子，胸脯露在外面，大腿上缚着漂亮娇媚的丝袜，肚皮隆起。在层层的丝袜之中，后穴含着男人的性器。  
大魔王脸色有些冷，他按着小兔子，性器一下抵入最柔软的深处。他听着小兔子崩溃的呻吟，手掌微合，那乳汁就喷的到处都是。小兔子一声一声地叫着，喉间含了最动人的媚药。大魔王咬他的皮肉，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个又一个吻痕。他喘息着，狠干着，干得小兔子汁液四散。他阴沉地说：“……你怎么会这么想？”  
“我是有什么行为，让你觉得我随时要把你赶出去吗？”  
大魔王慢慢地舔吻他的皮肉，把他的嘴唇咬烂，然后笑着跟他说：“我爱你啊……宗佑……”  
他看着小兔子恐惧的眼神。  
他亢奋地说：“我是如此深深地爱你！”


	26. 孕兔

小兔子抱着自己软绵绵的肚子，他的裤子还没有脱，就被大魔王掐着脖子插进来了。粗大灼烫的性器直直地捅入他软嫩的后穴，捅得水流到处都是。大魔王从他身后抱着他，满足地发出一声喟叹。但是那声音太过放纵了，几乎毫不压抑，所以听起来又像是呻吟。这样的男人呻吟起来是要命的，冷冷的性感与狂热的性欲交织在一起，尽数发泄在小兔子身上。  
小兔子的肩带掉了一半，露出圆润的肩头和半只胸脯。他的内衣太过轻薄了，穿在身上只能起到装饰作用。后面的扣子也被大魔王打开了，半掉不掉的，就那样挂在蕾丝红裙里，被吸大的红润乳头被粗大的网格稍微摩擦一下，便泌出一些奶汁来。大魔王从后面握着乳肉，恶意地把奶汁挤出来，白色的液体喷洒在漂亮的红裙和黑色丝袜上，淫靡又诡异。大魔王咬着他的耳垂，慢慢地插他，语气兴奋：“是哪个不要脸的小妓女怀着孕还出来找男人？看看这奶汁都洒了。”  
小兔子红烂的穴肉可怜兮兮地含着性器，他啜泣了一声，里面又痒了起来，于是被插入的胀痛便缓和了许多。偏偏大魔王此时还不动了，小兔子痒的很，又委屈得紧，眼眶红了一片，泪水氤氲。他漂亮的小手搭在大魔王覆在他胸口的手上，拉着左右摇了摇：“你、你动一动啊……”  
大魔王便轻轻挑起了眉：“亲爱的是不是小妓女？”  
小兔子款款地摆着腰，脸上的表情像是受了极大的欺负似的，委屈巴巴。他含着下唇，声音细如蚊呐，染上了情欲的气息。他说：“我是小妓女，是你的小妓女。”  
大魔王漫不经心地嗯了一声，粗粗略略地抽插了两下：“那小妓女怀的孩子是谁的？”  
性器重重地擦过后穴，带来触电般的令人窒息的快感。但是他偏偏又不动了，穴肉痒的很，水液不断涌出。小兔子瞪大了眼睛，胡乱地要回头亲吻大魔王。大魔王便伸出舌头，直直地捣进了他的嘴里，恶狠狠地舔吻着他的舌根。大魔王问：“小妓女怀的谁的孩子？”  
小兔子喘着气，着迷地追逐他的嘴唇，胡乱地说：“是你的孩子，是你的孩子……”  
大魔王掐了掐他的胸肉。  
他说：“不是的哦，小妓女。”  
“这个肚子里，怀的不知道是谁的孽种。现在小妓女要挺着这个肚子，出来给我操，这样我才会给你钱，你才能养大这一窝小兔子。”  
小兔子迷迷糊糊地觉得这个剧本很熟悉，慢慢地皱着漂亮的小眉头，下意识地反驳：“不是这样的！不是的！”  
他委屈得紧，又害怕得紧，捂着小小的肚子，泪眼朦胧地看着他：“我不是小妓女！”  
大魔王被他吼得呆了一下，下意识地松了手，于是小兔子便气鼓鼓地要从大魔王身上下来。只是才刚动了一下，身体里的性器便往更深处捅，压得甬道都微微颤抖了。他像是惊呆了一样，慢慢地眨了眨眼，眼泪唰的一下掉了下来，他的声音都透着委屈：“你是不是……你是不是不想负责？”  
——他会被他抛弃掉，然后没办法养活他跟小兔子。  
——妈妈也不会让他回家。  
——没人会让怀孕的小兔子做事，他只能去红灯区。  
——他只能！  
只能像隔壁的兔子哥哥一样，被形形色色的男人压在床上干，奶汁流一床。精液一直在他的身体里浸泡着，他会变成真的婊子，离开男人就活不成。  
小兔子害怕的要命，哭哭啼啼，偏偏身下又疼又爽，夹紧了男人的性器，他瑟缩着抓大魔王的手，他把他的手覆在自己的胸口上，跟他说：“你不是想扔掉我吧……”  
大魔王看着他，目光复杂。  
小兔子一松手，大魔王的手就离开了他的胸口。小兔子于是更加慌乱了，心里沉沉的，瞪大了眼睛，眼里的红色浓重如血。他说：“你要是不要我，我就杀了你。”  
他平平静静地告诉大魔王。  
穿着红色的裙子，胸脯露在外面，大腿上缚着漂亮娇媚的丝袜，肚皮隆起。在层层的丝袜之中，后穴含着男人的性器。  
大魔王脸色有些冷，他按着小兔子，性器一下抵入最柔软的深处。他听着小兔子崩溃的呻吟，手掌微合，那乳汁就喷的到处都是。小兔子一声一声地叫着，喉间含了最动人的媚药。大魔王咬他的皮肉，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个又一个吻痕。他喘息着，狠干着，干得小兔子汁液四散。他阴沉地说：“……你怎么会这么想？”  
“我是有什么行为，让你觉得我随时要把你赶出去吗？”  
大魔王慢慢地舔吻他的皮肉，把他的嘴唇咬烂，然后笑着跟他说：“我爱你啊……宗佑……”  
他看着小兔子恐惧的眼神。  
他亢奋地说：“我是如此深深地爱你！”


	27. 孕兔

小兔子抱着自己软绵绵的肚子，他的裤子还没有脱，就被大魔王掐着脖子插进来了。粗大灼烫的性器直直地捅入他软嫩的后穴，捅得水流到处都是。大魔王从他身后抱着他，满足地发出一声喟叹。但是那声音太过放纵了，几乎毫不压抑，所以听起来又像是呻吟。这样的男人呻吟起来是要命的，冷冷的性感与狂热的性欲交织在一起，尽数发泄在小兔子身上。  
小兔子的肩带掉了一半，露出圆润的肩头和半只胸脯。他的内衣太过轻薄了，穿在身上只能起到装饰作用。后面的扣子也被大魔王打开了，半掉不掉的，就那样挂在蕾丝红裙里，被吸大的红润乳头被粗大的网格稍微摩擦一下，便泌出一些奶汁来。大魔王从后面握着乳肉，恶意地把奶汁挤出来，白色的液体喷洒在漂亮的红裙和黑色丝袜上，淫靡又诡异。大魔王咬着他的耳垂，慢慢地插他，语气兴奋：“是哪个不要脸的小妓女怀着孕还出来找男人？看看这奶汁都洒了。”  
小兔子红烂的穴肉可怜兮兮地含着性器，他啜泣了一声，里面又痒了起来，于是被插入的胀痛便缓和了许多。偏偏大魔王此时还不动了，小兔子痒的很，又委屈得紧，眼眶红了一片，泪水氤氲。他漂亮的小手搭在大魔王覆在他胸口的手上，拉着左右摇了摇：“你、你动一动啊……”  
大魔王便轻轻挑起了眉：“亲爱的是不是小妓女？”  
小兔子款款地摆着腰，脸上的表情像是受了极大的欺负似的，委屈巴巴。他含着下唇，声音细如蚊呐，染上了情欲的气息。他说：“我是小妓女，是你的小妓女。”  
大魔王漫不经心地嗯了一声，粗粗略略地抽插了两下：“那小妓女怀的孩子是谁的？”  
性器重重地擦过后穴，带来触电般的令人窒息的快感。但是他偏偏又不动了，穴肉痒的很，水液不断涌出。小兔子瞪大了眼睛，胡乱地要回头亲吻大魔王。大魔王便伸出舌头，直直地捣进了他的嘴里，恶狠狠地舔吻着他的舌根。大魔王问：“小妓女怀的谁的孩子？”  
小兔子喘着气，着迷地追逐他的嘴唇，胡乱地说：“是你的孩子，是你的孩子……”  
大魔王掐了掐他的胸肉。  
他说：“不是的哦，小妓女。”  
“这个肚子里，怀的不知道是谁的孽种。现在小妓女要挺着这个肚子，出来给我操，这样我才会给你钱，你才能养大这一窝小兔子。”  
小兔子迷迷糊糊地觉得这个剧本很熟悉，慢慢地皱着漂亮的小眉头，下意识地反驳：“不是这样的！不是的！”  
他委屈得紧，又害怕得紧，捂着小小的肚子，泪眼朦胧地看着他：“我不是小妓女！”  
大魔王被他吼得呆了一下，下意识地松了手，于是小兔子便气鼓鼓地要从大魔王身上下来。只是才刚动了一下，身体里的性器便往更深处捅，压得甬道都微微颤抖了。他像是惊呆了一样，慢慢地眨了眨眼，眼泪唰的一下掉了下来，他的声音都透着委屈：“你是不是……你是不是不想负责？”  
——他会被他抛弃掉，然后没办法养活他跟小兔子。  
——妈妈也不会让他回家。  
——没人会让怀孕的小兔子做事，他只能去红灯区。  
——他只能！  
只能像隔壁的兔子哥哥一样，被形形色色的男人压在床上干，奶汁流一床。精液一直在他的身体里浸泡着，他会变成真的婊子，离开男人就活不成。  
小兔子害怕的要命，哭哭啼啼，偏偏身下又疼又爽，夹紧了男人的性器，他瑟缩着抓大魔王的手，他把他的手覆在自己的胸口上，跟他说：“你不是想扔掉我吧……”  
大魔王看着他，目光复杂。  
小兔子一松手，大魔王的手就离开了他的胸口。小兔子于是更加慌乱了，心里沉沉的，瞪大了眼睛，眼里的红色浓重如血。他说：“你要是不要我，我就杀了你。”  
他平平静静地告诉大魔王。  
穿着红色的裙子，胸脯露在外面，大腿上缚着漂亮娇媚的丝袜，肚皮隆起。在层层的丝袜之中，后穴含着男人的性器。  
大魔王脸色有些冷，他按着小兔子，性器一下抵入最柔软的深处。他听着小兔子崩溃的呻吟，手掌微合，那乳汁就喷的到处都是。小兔子一声一声地叫着，喉间含了最动人的媚药。大魔王咬他的皮肉，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个又一个吻痕。他喘息着，狠干着，干得小兔子汁液四散。他阴沉地说：“……你怎么会这么想？”  
“我是有什么行为，让你觉得我随时要把你赶出去吗？”  
大魔王慢慢地舔吻他的皮肉，把他的嘴唇咬烂，然后笑着跟他说：“我爱你啊……宗佑……”  
他看着小兔子恐惧的眼神。  
他亢奋地说：“我是如此深深地爱你！”


	28. 孕兔

精液射进了小兔子身体的最深处，小兔子哭着喘息，身下还没脱的内裤湿了一大半，又淋上了精液。大魔王的性器甚至还都没离开他的体内，抱着他去床边喝了一大口水，然后缓缓地渡给他。小兔子的额发湿漉漉的，素来漂亮的白色小脸竟然隐隐有些透明。他的漂亮红裙都湿了一点，精液从两人交合处慢慢地落下，流到丝袜上。黑色的丝袜包裹着修长漂亮的腿，沾着欲望的白浊，像是表露着某种见不得人的肮脏。小兔子被大魔王抱着走，性器在身体里进进出出，那是软的，但是走着走着就硬了一点，敏感到极致的穴肉瑟缩地察觉到了，于是小兔子便又开始哭了。  
大魔王舔了舔他嘴唇边的水渍，咬了咬紫色肿大的乳头，漂亮软嫩的乳房里的奶液都被吸光了，薄薄的内衣再也兜不住明显大了一圈的小胸脯。大魔王把他放在自己的膝盖上，腿分开骑着自己的性器，搂着他的腰，于是敏感的小奶头便蹭着他的胸口。小兔子流着眼泪喊疼，喊着喊着就又把大魔王喊硬了，大魔王直接拍了拍他的小屁股，压着嗓子说：“欠操。”  
小兔子哭哭啼啼：“我没有，我不是，你撒谎，胡说八道……”  
他坐在大魔王身上，那根粗大炙热的性器被穴肉可怜兮兮地包裹着，内裤成了一条，微微勒着小兔子的性器。白浊的精液和透明淫液胡乱地落在交合的地方，或者是内裤上，大腿根上，丝袜上，一片淫乱。这些肮脏都被小兔子的漂亮红裙遮挡住了，所以从外面看，只是穿着小裙子和丝袜的小美人坐在大魔王腿上，谁也不知道裙子的底下还别有一番光景。  
大魔王亲了亲他的嘴唇，就着这个姿势，直接干他。性器狠狠地捅入已经被彻底开发过的地方，把里面的精液和淫水都挤压出来，小兔子甚至能听到潺潺的水声。大魔王的速度太快了，快得把交合的地方都弄出了白色的沫子。小兔子只觉得下身发烫，过渡的快感让他不能思考，只能乖乖地张开嘴，给大魔王含手指。大魔王搅弄着他的舌头，素来是拿手术刀的漂亮双手直直地捅入小兔子漂亮又脆弱的咽喉里，男人的声音格外柔和，那是一种哄骗的语气，一遍遍地重复：“乖乖，别咬，张嘴，对，不要合上，乖乖地给哥哥插……”  
小兔子合不上嘴，眼泪和唾液一起往下流，顺着漂亮的脖颈，一路流到柔软的胸脯和肿大的奶头上，在灯光下照出迷离又暧昧的水渍的反光。大魔王捏着他的奶，发了狠地往里顶。小兔子浑身都是颤抖的，也不知道身上哪里来那么多水，弄得小裙子都湿了。过度的快感让他可怜的阴茎在没有得到抚慰的情况下直接射了出来，大魔王只是眉头一挑，按着他的腿操得更快了。他的后穴因为射精而紧紧地夹紧，又被大魔王狠狠破开，小兔子大声地哭着，声音都哑了，他只知道哭和叫床，甚至在刚射完后，性器因为快感又硬了，但是射无可射，疼得要命。大魔王再次射进去的时候，小兔子的意识都恍惚了，他只觉得身上过了电一样，似乎抖抖索索地射出来了什么。  
大魔王啧了一声，笑着亲了亲他汗津津的额头，跟他说：“亲爱的被我干得尿出来了呢。”  
小兔子心想，他应该感到羞耻。  
但是他实在是太累了，他还没从快感中解脱出来。于是大魔王便帮他脱下满是精液淫液的斑斑内裤，拉下内衣，把他放进了温热的浴缸里。小裙子立马变得透明起来，大魔王的手指滑过他的丝袜，声音里满是笑意：“我漂亮的小兔子啊……”


	29. 番外二师生

尹宗佑发现自己连回头的勇气都没有。  
耳边的声音像是鬼魅，又像是毒蛇，湿淋淋的，冰冷地往身体里钻。他跪坐在冰凉的地下室里，只觉得浑身都冰冷了起来。生在灿烂阳光里的小兔子从来没有直面过这样的污秽和肮脏，那种来自于人渣变态的恶意简直摧毁掉了他的意志。温热的舌头舔吻着他的眼睛，那个人的声音带着浓重的，难以抑制的，热烈的笑：“怎么啦亲爱的？怎么哭了？不要哭啦，我会很难过的哦……”  
尹宗佑抑制不住地颤抖，隔着迷蒙的眼泪，他能看到徐文祖阴郁又漂亮的脸。他的脸上带着抑制不住的兴奋，他的手指搁在他的脖子上，捏住了他脆弱的喉结。尹宗佑悲哀地发现自己连反抗的意愿都没有，也许他的性格就是这个样子的。他惯于屈服更强者，这已经刻在他的骨血里，成为了他的本能。他喃喃道：“……不要杀我……”  
他像一只小猫一样缩进徐文祖的怀里，乖顺地祈求他：“不要杀我……”  
“我不会跟警察说的，我不会跟任何人说的，你不要杀我好不好……”  
尹宗佑觉得自己已经分裂了。  
那个冷静理智又骄傲的魂灵剥离了他的身体，浮在半空中，冷冷地看着他因为生存而成了这样一幅卑微下贱的样子。  
徐文祖捏了捏他的喉骨，声音很轻，有种吊儿郎当的认真：“不要杀掉你啊……”  
不知为何，尹宗佑从里面听出了一点点遗憾的意味。  
像是兜头浇下的一盆冷水，浇熄了面前这个人正在萌芽的欲望和变态的神经质。  
徐文祖捏着他的下巴，迫使他抬起了头。他像是一个冷淡无情的刽子手，又像是饱含深情的情人，修长漂亮的手指顺着衣领探了进去，他抚摸少年人柔韧漂亮的身体，抚摸他身上的每一块肉的纹理走向，狠狠地揉捏着少年的乳头，迫使这个男孩子发出猫儿一样的尖叫与呻吟。他半强迫半诱导地挑起少年的性欲，并且狠狠浇熄，用手，用成年人冷淡无情的态度捏着男孩脆弱的龟头，让他因为难以发泄而祈求，最后变成暴躁的噬咬。尹宗佑咬着他的肩胛骨，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肉。在性欲的驱使下，他又变成了那个骄傲暴躁的少年人，他狠狠地瞪着徐文祖，声音支离破碎：“你松开……啊……”  
徐文祖垂眸看他，看自己肩上的伤，淡淡道：“你果然这样才更顺眼些。”  
他快速抚摸了几下脆弱的小东西，然后松开手，让那些东西泄出来。他用手指沾了些，涂到微微恍惚的尹宗佑的嘴唇上，精液衬着红润漂亮的嘴唇，以及鲜血，有种难以形容的视觉冲击力。尹宗佑靠在他的怀里喘息，他后知后觉地感到了害怕，但是男人的态度太好了，他甚至抱着他，轻轻地拍着他的背，像是哄自己的小孩子一样。他握着尹宗佑的腰，慢慢地把自己插进去，他不准尹宗佑叫出声，于是用手捂着他的口鼻。那种快要窒息的感觉同无尽的欲望混合在一起，随着有些辛苦的抽插和甬道无法抑制的收缩达到最高处，最后精液灌满了后穴，世界炸开，一片灿烂。  
徐文祖用衣服把尹宗佑抱起来，这个孩子已经昏过去了。徐文祖临走的时候看了看那个缩在角落里的畏怯的人，轻轻地笑了一下，眼里却是深沉的冷淡。他说：“今天亲爱的在，那些血腥的事暂时不会发生。”  
“你就像狗一样再喘息一会儿吧。”


End file.
